The Great Pirate Escape
by kittycatDc
Summary: Fic takes place before the Dark Curse and voyages into the life of Belle's kingdom and her duties as a princess. A "what if" look at what would've happened if Killian helped Belle escape from the Evil Queen's tower instead of knocking her unconscious and leaving her. [CaptainBeauty]
1. Chapter 1

The commotion outside of Belle's icy chambers was the only noise she had heard while being held as prisoner, that is at least besides the noise of her food tray being slid across the floor to her every other day. It was enough noise to stir confusion. The noise of swords clashing together woke her up immediately and had her pressed against her wall in fear that she was next. The next noise was bodies hitting the floor. Then a lock being picked on her cell door. By this point she was shaking with fear. Her heart began to beat quicker as fear rushed through her veins. As the steel beam door swung open Belle could barely absorb that someone besides a guard was in her prison cell. The figure was dressed in all black barely even revealing their face under a hood. The figure had the shape of man but was so stealthy and quick like a fox. The moment felt frozen in time. A rescue? Was all she could think about. Time and days had all been blurred by a dark haze that permanently was cast over her prison cell. Her body ached from all the beating she had received from the Queen's henchmen. Every bruise on her body told a story of her showing resistance and then eventually the resistance was whipped clean from her. For a second she thought the figure might have been one of the Queen's guards in disguise trying to trick her into believing in an escape, but the figure called out to her with a friendly voice. It was a soft gentle handsome voice that felt like a melody to her ears. She couldn't even comprehend the words he was saying because she was so absorbed into the fact that somebody besides a guard was in her cell with her. "Could it be a savior?" She thought to herself. No. She suddenly reminded herself not to be so trusting of others. After all, it was why she was locked up in the Evil Queen's tower. It was her tragic flaw, being too trusting.

"You must be Belle." The voice called out to her as he approached.

"Stay back." She spoke pressing even closer against the wall as if she could escape by seeping through.

"Apologies." His hand rose to his hood exposing his face. Belle couldn't help but stare at his hand, or lack off. He wore a silver hook as a hand and something about it told her not to trust him. "I'm a friend, I'm here to rescue you." When his face was fully revealed Belle scanned it immediately realizing she did not recognize him. He wasn't anybody she was familiar with. He was younger than she expected. His face had a few scars here and there but other than that his skin was flawless and smooth. She was mesmerized by his blue eyes. It had been a long time since she had seen a man this beautiful. Even just a man, at that.

"No. I don't believe you. The Queen must have sent you. This is all a ruse, I won't fall for it." He kneeled down in front of her and began to work on undoing her shackles that were pressed tightly against her wrists causing chaffing and irritation on the skin around and under the heavy metal.

"Your village. It's in trouble. I've been sent here to rescue you on orders sent by your father. His village is being terrorized by the same evil Dark One that kidnapped you in the first place." The sound of the shackles dropping to the ground startled her causing her to jump even closer to the stranger she didn't trust. He smiled standing just inches away from her. She could smell the ocean on him. He had clearly traveled a long way. "We must hurry, he's a monster we don't have much time."

"Rumpelstiltskin." She spoke as if his name was a forbidden word. She had not thought of him in such a long time. She had tried to forget him, after all he was the reason she was captured. Because he was the Dark One. Because he could never show how much he loved her to the point that he drew her away. Her mind however grew nostalgic for the man she loved. It pained her to admit it but oh love him she did.

"Legend has it there is some sort of dagger we can use to kill him. We have to save your village." The man placed his hand against her shoulder and she shuttered at the contact. Even more she shuttered at how warm she felt feeling his touch on her. But she couldn't let herself get distracted she needed to get back to Rumple, she needed to tell him how she really felt.

"I can talk to him, he'll listen to me. I know he will." Belle began to stand up excited to finally see him again. She was pleading now, excited even.

"No. We must find the dagger." The man's voice grew stronger and more persuasive.

"I don't know what you're talking about. And I have no idea how to kill Rumpelstiltskin nor would I ever want to." She answered genuinely confused.

"You don't." He responded with his voice altered. There was no kindness behind it anymore in fact she sensed anger and frustration.

"No. I love him." Belle admitted to herself and to the stranger who looked as shocked as she felt.

"Well…now this changes things." He lifted his hand to strike her but to his dismay she dodged the swing and was able to unsheathe his sword from its scabbard on his hip. She pressed it close to his throat and threatened to slit it if he moved. He had to admit, he was impressed. The thin grin plastered on his face revealed that much to her.

"You really think me as weak and defenseless. I just told you I love the Dark One, so trust me I know a thing or two on how to defend myself." She was speaking through her teeth and she imagined herself actually slitting this liars throat. She regretted every positive though she ever had about him. He was worthless. "Now you will release me, don't you dare think you are leaving me here to rot. And you will get me back to my one true love." The man gulped at her words but not willing to fight her on them.

"Ok get this…I will release you and I'll take you back to the Enchanted Forest aboard my ship but due to my little let us call it a…vendetta against your reptilian lover I will only take you that far. And then from there on you're on your own princess." He gasped in shock as she lowered the sword and held it against her side. His forehead was sweating.

"Lead the way to your ship but may I remind you I'm the one with your sword and I am not afraid to gut you like a fish." She motioned for him to walk outside of her chambers and lead her down to the stairs. "Oh and for the record, I never wanted to be a princess. So I would appreciate if you dropped that pet name."

"Something about you already told me that." He muttered to himself walking down to narrow stairs laughing as he passed by the now deceased corps of the guards who had previously guarded her chamber. Belle practically stumbled down the stair and impaled her ticket out of the castle as she held the sword closely to his back as he guided her. Walking felt foreign to her and running was even more difficult. Her legs hadn't moved in what felt like years. As they neared the end of the stairs, the man pulled her aside riling a complaint out of her. He quickly put his hand over her mouth and shushed her. She obeyed but only due to her desire of freedom. To see the outdoors. To kiss the man she loved.

"There are two guards blocking the exit. I'm going to need my sword back." He whispered close to her ear as her heart beat rapidly in fear that their escape would fail.

"Do you intend to kill them?"

"No, I'm just going to wave it in their faces in hopes that they run away." His face twitched in annoyance. "Of bloody course I am going to kill them."

"That isn't fair there must be another way that doesn't involve murder."

"Merely five minutes ago, you held a sword to my throat threatening to gut me like a _FISH_." He pressed two fingers against his temple trying to make sense of her.

"I don't know them. What if they have families." She peered across the hall to examine the two men whose backs faced them.

"You don't exactly know me either love." He spoke smoothing over the hair on his mustache.

"I know you're a manipulative liar and that's enough for me." She winked at him then turned her head to examine the castle she had never seen before. He softly sighed knowing she would not change her mind. "You take the guard on the left and I will take the one on the right." She whispered as she guided him as they inched closer and closer to the central palace exit.

"And what exactly are we doing."

"Exactly what you wanted to do to me earlier."

"Now love, I wanted to do a lot of things to you earlier, care to be more specific." She shoved him disgusted as he snickered softly as he still followed her.

"You are such a scoundrel. I meant we are going to knock them unconscious."

"Aye I got the gist. Just wanted to upset you." His grin turned devilish. A part of her actually had to reconsider what was worse, staying in her cell or putting up with the stranger who was already driving her mad.

While Belle's chest bundled with nerves and tension over the guilt she felt plotting to hurt someone, her rescuer conveyed a polar opposite reaction. Belle knew she had to act fast and move in sync with him so there was no struggle but all she could think about was her guilt. The only thing keeping her going was seeing Rumple. She had to tell him how she felt. He needed to know. She peered over to glance a few feet away to give her partner in crime a signal. She turned to face the guard and with a strike to the back of the head from the flat portion of the sword, the guard was out cold. It was over. She was free from the Evil Queen's hold.

"See how well things went. And nobody died." Belle remarked in a know-it-all tone.

"Sure. And it only took about a half hour longer than my original plan would've" He replied sarcastically.

The walk through the woods to the ocean side area was brief but none the less exhausting. She could feel her legs giving out on her. She needed food and water and a good shower. A part of her thought she was dreaming when she finally caught sight and smell of the ocean. Before being imprisoned she was never a big fan on the marine life but at that very moment it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The docks had all kinds of ships harbored at the port. Sailors and pirates alike walked the dock freely. As they headed closer to the strip of dock he had pointed to earlier a group of sailors saluted her rescuer and he nodded in the direction then they were on their way. He smirked knowing Belle was shocked at the power he held over the men. Fear was in their eyes.

"Now listen here, _princess._ While I do indeed admit your swordsmanship skills did catch me off guard, you truly are no match for a 300 year old pirate captain. I'm taking you to your destination not out of fear but for respect. I respect your skills and admire your passion. You remind me of myself when I was younger." His boots stopped at a spot on the wooden docks.

"Wait…YOU are a captain? Ha ha very funny. Where is your ship. All I see is a rowboat." Belle stood still on the dock as the supposed captain guided her to an empty spot on the water. She neared him but kept her distance.

"Now that's what you captured from all those words?" He rolled his eyes and took a step over the docks rising panic in Belle thinking he might stumble into the ocean but instead his foot landed on some sort of invisible step and then half of his body was consumed by the invisible force. She had never seen anything like it in person only in her books. A clocking device, it was clever. Perhaps more clever than she gave the captain credit.

He outstretched his hand while she stood in awe trying to grasp exactly what she was seeing. She hesitated but gave in to her curiosity and grabbed his hand allowing him to real her on the ship. "What- what is this? Where are we? How did you do that you're just a normal man?"

"Yes unlike your reptilian lover I do not wield magic in me but I do dabble in collecting relics and having connections with the right mythical beings. Don't act surprised, magic can be in anybody even a person like me."

"Stop calling him my reptilian lover, he's not a frog. Ugh-what am I even talking about he's not even a reptile he's just scaly and weird looking because he's the Dark One"

"Ha-ha that has a nice ring to it. The princess and the frog." He waited for the look of hurt to flash over her face just like it did every time he said something insensitive but to his surprise he simply saw a smile. She was basking in the beauty that was the Jolly Roger. She had never been aboard a ship so large and regal as it. Something about the ship gave her hope, even if some of the crew passing by looked at her like she was dinner.

"You never told me your name. Captain." She looked in every direction but at his. There was so much commotion happening on the ship it was hard to keep track. There were more than a dozen men on the ship preparing it for sail, and by the looks of it, they respected him.

"It's quite clever actually. The names Hook. Captain Hook to be exact." The name struck a chord with her but for some reason she could not remember why. The more she learned about him she felt she knew who he was. He waved his steel metal arm juncture to emphasize his point.

"Nice way to find a silver lining through a bad situation."

"Oh you have no idea." He muttered under his breath.

"What is your real name though? I'm sure you had a real name before you lost your hand."

"It's unimportant that man died the day I lost my hand." He spoke as he looked out at the open ocean.

"And you call _me_ dramatic, go figure." She crossed her arms.

"I take it this is your first time on a pirate ship." The corner of the pirate's mouth twitched with mirth. It was written all over her face.

"What gave it away." She teased. "Is it the look of disgust on my face?" His grin was quickly dissolved with her comment.

"Hey now. Don't forget I'm doing YOU a favor." He continued. "I'll have you know the Jolly Roger is the most beautiful ship in all the realms. This boats been through hell and back." Although the wooden boards on the ship were creaky dusty and some boards were probably stained with blood she had admit, the red and golden accents on the outer portion of the vessel gave it charm.

"I'm only teasing Hook. I apologize." She spoke in a rushed manner wanting to get the sentence out of her mouth quickly, half regretting even apologizing.

"You've got to call me Captain around the crew." He eyeballed the bundle of men who stood their distance from them but where clearly observing them. "I'll introduce you to them later, I should probably show you where your sleeping quarters will be. You must be exhausted." His gaze met her face as he studied her. Her eyes were on the brink of exhaustion, almost even closing at some points.

"That would be much appreciated." She obeyed his physical request when he used his hand to motion for her to follow him. He led her to a set of beautifully wooden carven doors. He pointed to the skull with a pirate hat on it and smiled.

"Those are the captain's quarters. So I'll be just next door if you need anything." He said as they walked down a short set of stairs once passing the threshold of the wooden carved doors. "You'll be here, the guest's quarters." He pointed in the direction of a door down the hall from his without getting too close. He looked at the door and as Belle studied his face she saw a somber look escape the captain, there was a pang of sadness in his eyes as he looked away from the door. "I'm going to go attend to my men and help set sail, everything you need will be there. I'll send my cabin boy shortly to bring you a wash tub and some soap for you to draw a bath. Ah and any of the clothes you might find in the drawers are yours, so help yourself." With that said he was gone.

She paused before she entered the room. There was a tiny carving that could've easily gone unseen. It read M+K and a heart was drawn around it. She smiled imaging anybody being able to fall in love on a god forsaken pirate ship. She wondered where the happy couple was now, she did not see any woman on the deck so she figured they must have left the pirate life for each other. The room was larger than she expected. However, having lived as a maid for Rumple and then being held as a prisoner shortly after by the Evil Queen, she would've been happy with anything. The room was a little dusty as if no one had set foot in it for some time but it was still enchanted with the pirate life glamour. There was a small bookshelf that she couldn't help but feel drawn to. Being the book worm she was she ran over to see what kind of books were located aboard a pirate ship.

"Romeo and Juliet?" She said aloud to herself. She couldn't imagine anyone on the ship being fond of the Shakespearean romantic tragedy. As she flipped through the pages admiring the aged paper and small notes embellishing the book, a paper fell out and landed by her feet. She quickly felt a pang of guilt thinking she might've somehow damaged the book but as she bent down to grab the paper she realized it was actually a photo. Without paying close attention to the image she first turned to the back which had a handwritten note scrawled on it. _I will love you for an eternity through life and death. We will see each other in another life. You are my one true love Killian._ Just reading those words had Belle in tears and through the tears she was determined to see the authors face. She turned the image and admired her beautiful raven locks and bold green eyes. She was beautiful and her posture was fierce. However, something inside Belle had her thinking she recognized the woman. She scanned the image searching for any possible clues but she kept coming up short. How did she know her? Then it hit her. Once when she was cleaning out Rumple's basement where he put things he had no use for anymore but refused to throw out, she found a box full of sketches and paintings. It was her. The muse for all the artwork was her. _Milah._ Belle remembered seeing that name written on all of the prints. Belle fell back into a chair in shock. How could it be? She had so many questions running through her head. She never dared ask Rumple about who the woman was but through the sketches and drawings she could tell there was something between the two. Upon hearing a knock at the door Belle quickly ran up to the bookshelf and placed the book along with the photo in their original place. Some things were better kept unseen.


	2. Chapter 2

Still in shock from having seen the image and connecting it to one found in Rumple's basement, Belle rushed to open the door. She figured it must be the cabin boy that Hook had told her he was going to send with items for her bath. When she opened the door she had to lower her head down to see just a small child holding the items looking so eager. The boy had golden curly hair and soft green eyes. He had not even one hair on his chin and his face glowed with youth.

"Hello mademoiselle." Just listening to the boys voice she could tell he had not even hit puberty.

"Oh, vous parlez français? " She called out to the young boy who stared at her confused as the words left her mouth. His head tilted in thought. "Oh apologies, I was just curious if you spoke French. Which I believe is a no now." She opened her door wide allowing him to come in and settle the things he carried down. He looked as if he was truly struggling with the tub of hot bath water.

"Sorry. That's as far as my French goes. I only know that's how to address a young French woman. I've read it in books, but I've actually never learned the language." His face developed into a frown admitting his statement. "I've always wanted to learn though, but cap'n says I should focus on fully learning English properly first. My names Oliver, by the way."

"Oh you poor thing. How old are you even?"

"I'm 12 but I'll be 13 in a few weeks. Cap'n says when I'm finally 13 I can start training to duel with him. But for now I'm stuck being the cabin boy." His eyes lit up when he even mentioned training.

"How did you even come to live and work on this ship?" Belle grew concerned for the boy imagining what kind of dangerous life he had aboard a pirate ship. Her mind wandered to the boys and girls she who played in the castle's courtyard and how lovely and happy they looked. Not only did she want to see those kids again, but she wished the same for Oliver. She couldn't even imagine the hardships he had to have faced aboard.

"My father used to be the doctor on board. That is until he got sick and died two years ago. Now his apprentice Marlowe is the ship's doctor. I never got the fascination over medicine and magic but seeing cap'n slay sailors with the edge of his sword made me want to grow up to be just like him." She practically winced at the gruesome narration. She didn't know what repulsed her more, the fact that Hook murdered someone in front of a child or the fact that the child now looked up to him. They were equally heinous in her mind.

"Now Oliver, I don't think your captain is exactly somebody you should want to follow in their footsteps. He's a pirate after all."

"He wasn't always. He isn't all bad, he takes care of me ya' know. When my dad died, he made sure no one messed with me and that I always had somewhere to sleep. In my eyes that's a real hero." Without another word Oliver left the room and softly shut the door no matter how much Belle kept trying to continue their conversation.

She kicked herself for being so blunt and to the point. Of course, Hook's ship is loyal to him. Who knows how long everyone has known each other. She was the one heading back to the Enchanted Forest to tell the Dark One she loved him, after all she was no one to judge.

The hot water in the tub felt euphoric against her skin. It had been years since she had a nice bath. Even though Belle never was the picture of indulging in vain past times back at the palace when she was a princess, she had to admit she loved a good bath. She loved when her servants would brush out her once long hair that was cut short recently in the Evil Queen's tower. She intertwined her fingers into her brunette locks just reminiscing about having beautiful long hair. Before she knew it she was enthralled in a deep slumber. Her dreams for once were vivid and full of life and color. Whereas in her cell in the tower she dreamed of nothing. She had nothing to look forward to then. But here on this pirate ship, she knew she would get one thing. Adventure. If she was lucky she would be reunited with her one true love. She missed his cruel yet gentle hands. He was in her every thought and now her dreams. She dreamt of a memory that felt like a decade ago. It was of the last time she saw Rumple. His grey/green skin with gold flecks was illuminated by the sun that now entered his estate. They argued in front of the very window they had just shared their first kiss under. In her dream their words were distorted and all she focused on was him. She longed to see him again. But at the same time, she hated having memories of him treating her so horrible. Her mind drifted to after their kiss when he threw her into a dungeon and she cried herself all night long with skidded knees.

She didn't know how long she spent in the wash tub but when she opened her eyes she had to blink a few times to adjust to the unfamiliar brightness in the room. She stretched out her hands observing what they looked like under natural sunlight that shone in through the window. Her skin was glowing. The sudden knock at the door invaded her personal moment and she suddenly realized she spent her first night of freedom asleep in a wash tub.

"Uh- just a second. Be right there." She shouted as she wrapped the towel around herself attempting to dry up as quickly as she could.

"Did you fall asleep in the tub." The door was only open a crack but it was enough for Hook to notice the dampness of Belle's hair.

"No. Why on earth would you say that?"

"Well, your hair is still wet." He looked down at his boots trying not to make eye contact with her while she stood in just a towel.

"I decided to waive my bath until this morning." She stated as a fact.

"Oh. Well you should've told me. I could've had Oliver fetch you new hot bath water."

"Oh it was no trouble. I managed." She answered with annoyance wishing the conversation would end.

"Hmm alright then. Just wanted to let you know that breakfast will be served in the main hall in about ten minutes. I figured you'd be hungry since you slept without eating dinner."

"Yes. I'm quite starved. I'll be there shortly. Thank you…captain." She added the title not out of respect but to poke fun at the institution of it all. Hook caught the tone and shrugged and nodded.

"You'll pay for that." He shouted half joking as he turned around and went up the stairs leaving her alone.

The moment he left she shut her door. Her stomach was growling and all she knew was she had to make it in time for breakfast. She opened the drawers Hook mentioned would have clothes and riffled through it before finding a white loose blouse and some black trousers made of sheep skin. She found a black corset made of the same material as the pants and wore it over the shirt to look more formal. Before she left out the door she caught a glimpse of herself in the small mirror above the dresser. She wanted to laugh but she actually looked like a pirate.

She heard the chatter and laughter before she even got to the galley. There was at least 20 men sitting waiting eagerly for their food. As she walked on over to take a seat next to Hook and Oliver she felt as if all the eyes in the room went to her. She smiled at Oliver as he wished her a good morning.

"Why is everyone staring at me." Belle whispered as she sat directly next to Hook who by now had a grand smile on his face as he noticed her discomfort.

"Because you're a stranger. Oh and it doesn't help that you're a female." He spoke directly to her as he stood up and called everyone's attention by banging his flask on the wooden table. "Alright listen up men. This here's Belle. She's a guest so if you hurt her in any way you lose a limb. Do I make myself clear?" The men shouted their clear understanding and within seconds the chatter was back and Hook sat back down.

"Wow what a gentlemen. Does this make us _friends_ now…captain." Hook rolled his eyes at Belle's statement.

"Love, I'm supposed to be the only smart ass here. It doesn't suit you. Quit while you're ahead…and for the record, Captain Hook does not do _friends_."

"Just thought I would give you a taste of your own medicine." Belle smiled eyeballing the food that was being passed down. She hadn't had a fresh meal in…well truly she had no idea.

"John me boy. You missed my announcement earlier but this here's Belle. She will be staying on board with this for a few weeks until we reach the Enchanted Forest." Hook stood up and placed his one hand on the older mans back. She noted how he called him boy as if Hook looked a day over 25 whilst John's hair had fully greyed.

"Hello there Belle." John stretched a hand for to her to shake and smiled at her genuinely. "What takes you to the Enchanted Forest." He asked making small talk as Hook raised his brows behind Johns back knowing fully well why she was headed back.

"Let's call it unfinished business." She smiled dancing around the subject. Last thing she needed was Hook's crew knowing she was in love with the very beast that they hunted.

"Well Belle, whatever you're looking for I hope ya' find it. Also…hope you enjoy omeletts. We finally got chickens on the boat so breakfast is a lot more appetizing than it used to be." John and Hook made eye contact as if the chicken thing was an inside joke.

"I love ya' brother but if I had to have dried boar meat for one more meal I might've skinned you alive." The men laughed as if insults of that nature were common amongst them. John shook his head as the laugher died down and Hook sunk back into his seat.

"It was lovely meeting you Belle, don't hesitate to shout if you need anything." With that said he was gone diving back into the kitchen hustling plates of food to every crew member. Hook commented that the two men who were aiding John where Thomas and Roscoe.

"He means that just so ya' know. If you ever find yourself needing anything and I'm not around for whatever reason, you can trust John. I trust him with my life."

"I appreciate the advice." She smiled then hesitated thinking back to Hook and John's conversation. "Why did you call him boy, I mean not to be rude but he's clearly older than you."

"I'm actually the oldest person on this ship. Technically." Belle's face twisted with confusion upon hearing Hook's statement. "I'm 300 years old love."

"But…how is that possible?" She said with a brow raised.

"Neverland."

"So it's not just a myth?" Hook nodded in response. She wanted to interrogate him with a plethora of questions, but he looked like he was just about done answering anymore questions so she made note to question it another day.

For the next few minutes the only sound that was heard in the dining hall that of loud chewing and the occasional conversation. The crew members seemed pleased with their meals and where finished by the time Belle was barely halfway. Thomas and Roscoe passed by picking up everybody's trays placing them into a bin for washing. As Belle ate in silence she carefully observed each and every crew member. Some were so young she doubted they were even of legal age and some like John had prominent scars and wrinkles that spoke of an eventful life. She noticed when one member said something that brought humor and laughter into the conversation, the group brought their drinks to the center and shouted _cheers_ before taking sips of their flasks. Even though they were pirates she admired their comradery. They cared for one another. Even Hook who came off as a cruel and selfish when she had first met him seemed to display a real sense of appreciation for his crew.

One by then one some men made their exit getting ready to head back to work or head to sleep after having previously finished a shift. Hook and Oliver where one of the few people still there.

"So what do you guys typically do here." Belle asked not enjoying the silence.

"I mean believe it or not _princess_ running a pirate ship isn't as glamorous as most books have it paved out to be."Hook quipped turning to face her directly _._

"I get that. But you must have some sort of hobbies you guys do on your free time."

"We train or study mainly-" Hook began explaining until Oliver interrupted him.

"I can't wait to start training with cap'n. He's the best swordsman on the boat." He stared at his captain with great admiration and respect.

"Oh the best huh? Well I would love to challenge you and put that up to the test."

"Las I've told you before. You are no match for me." Hook grinned

"We'll just have to wait and see." Belle rolled her eyes and stood up excusing herself from the table.

She spent the rest of her day cooped up in her guest room. Not that she minded, she was happy to get away from the busy life that the upper deck entailed of. Belle examined the bookshelf more hoping she would find some interesting study guides. To her excitement she was able to find some journals in the bookshelf about the various lands and realms that the Jolly Roger had visited. The journals came complete with drawings and maps. The authors name wasn't printed anywhere but she felt a connection with them after only reading a few pages of the first journal. For about three days for breakfast lunch and dinner she had her nose in the journals. She wanted to know everything about the world. She didn't mind the silence and the solitude. In fact, she preferred it. On her 4th day aboard the ship, Hook finally came up and sat next to her during lunch.

"Have you decided you hate life on the sea yet?" He sat on the wooden table half startling her as the wood creaked under him. His silver flask in hand.

"Never." She shut the journal. "Believe it or not I'm enjoying myself."

"Ah-see your emotions where a little hard to read because I've barely seen you the whole time we've been traveling."

"Where you starting to miss me Captain?" She said sarcastically relieved to see a smile on his face.

"I've been meaning to ask, but never wanted to interrupt you. What are you reading." His tone was relaxed. For the first time, she saw him he didn't look tense or under pressure.

"Hope you don't mind but I found some journals in the book shelf in my room. I can't put them down. They're so detailed." She exclaimed admiring the leather cover of the current journal she was reading.

"Mind if I take a look?" He smiled reaching out a hand to grab the journal.

"Go ahead. They are yours after all."

"Bloody hell-it's been a long time since I've seen this hand writing." He flipped through the pages staring at them like they were dear to him.

"Are they yours?"

"No." He responded still staring at the pages. "They belong to a better man than I." Belle's natural instinct was to inquire more information but seeing as Hook's gaze was absorbed by the pages she allowed him to look in peace. She didn't want to upset him.

"They belonged to my brother Liam, the original captain of the Jolly Roger…back when she was the _Jewel of the Realm_." Hook pronounced the previous of the ship like it was a curse word. The words felt heavy on his tongue.

"Your brother is a smart man. It shows in his writings."

"He _was_." He said with a somber look. "He's been gone a while... over 300 years in fact. I'm surprised you were even able to find these journals. A part of me forgot they existed." Hook laced up the leather strings closing the journal and returned it back to her.

"I'm really sorry to hear that. I would've loved to pick his brain on all the different languages and dialects he mentions in his journals. You're very lucky to have had him as a brother."

"I only wish I could've been a little brother that he was proud of." Belle shifted in her seat unsure of how to respond. Hook was a tough man to have touchy conversations with. She could never read his emotions. When she looked over to him to gaze at him trying to read his eyes he took a swig from his flask.

Before Belle could respond Oliver wedged himself in between them. "Cap'n Cap'n" He shouted.

"What is it Ollie?" Hook asked with the same somber tone.

"Marlow said I could borrow his sword to practice, so I was thinkin' maybe you could start training me." Oliver had a huge grin on his face.

"Sounds like a plan lad! However, since I just finished covering Randel's watch shift I'm all tuckered out. Poor blokes got the stomach bug. How's about I start training you first thing in the morning tomorrow?"

"Ok but…I want to see you and Belle dual. Can she train with us too." Belle almost laughed aloud at Oliver's question. All Hook did was turn around and raise a brow at her, he too looked like he was full of laughter.

"If she's ok with defeat, then I don't see why the hell not." Hook shrugged his shoulders then took a swig from his flask.

"Oh it's on pirate." Belle winked generating some laughter from a few of the crew members who were still in the dining hall.

"Alright. First thing tomorrow at dawn. _Princess_."

"But captain, trust me I don't go down easy." She raised her voice and spoke in a defensive tone.

"That's what they all say luv." He smirked using boisterous movement to dismiss her. She sat still on the wooden bench that connected to the table he had just stepped of off. That smug bastard she wanted to shout. The few men that remained had inched closer to catch all of their witty banter.

Hook playfully shouted for all his men to quiet down as he stood up and bid everyone a goodnight before taking a bow. He was a natural at pleasing a crowd. Not only did he enjoy the attention…but he thrived off of it.

As Belle turned to grab the journal from the table she realized John the cook and his kitchen helpers Thomas and Roscoe were sitting nearby laughing.

"You are a fearless woman. Challenging the cap'n like that." John commented as his laughter died down. "If it would've been any man in his crew, they would've either gotten a shiner or worse, forced to walk the plank."

"You all speak of him as someone who ignites fear out of everyone, yet he seems harmless to me. Even kind at times. Neither the less, I've dealt with my fair share of men who are beasts and come out unscathed."

"He has his days. Some good some bad. As of late they've been all good." Thomas responded to her comment.

"However, he _does_ have a soft spot for the ladies, so that could also be it." Roscoe quipped elbowing Thomas on his side riling laughter between the three men.

"Nay. The ladies the cap'n is interested in don't last more than one moon aboard this ship. Plus, he prefers blondes. Sorry lass. Yet, you two idiots are on to something. He has been awfully chipper as of late. His heart isn't passionate with redemption anymore." John placed his finger on his chin and slightly stroked it as he slipped into thought. Belle quietly observed the comradery between the crew members. She loved seeing them laugh and converse together. She wanted that. She wanted a family like Hook had found for himself, hell she would settle for friends.

"I'm surprised you got the cap'n to open up about his brother. He never talks about him anymore.". John once again called out to her. Thomas and Roscoe had left by that point leaving them to be the only two people in the hall. John had just finished cleaning up and prepping for the next days breakfast and Belle was still lost in time within the journals.

"Sounds like somebody was eavesdropping." Belle commented shutting the journal.

"I didn't even have to. I saw it on his eyes. He always gets that look when he talks about the one's he's lost."

"I take it his brother's not the only one?" She jumped quick at the opportunity to know more about the allusive Captain Hook.

"Aye. But that's a pirates life for ya'. As cold as he may be don't let him ever fool ya' he cares deep down for every one of us and it shows." John placed his hand on Belle's shoulder in a way that fathers do. She smiled at John happy that Hook had good honest men like him under his employ.

"John." Belle called as the man was slowly retreating.

"Aye lass?" He turned mid way to the door frame.

"Do you know who Milah is?" The photo burned into the back of her mind as she asked. The beautiful raven hair and fierce eyes.

"Another story for another day child." He nodded unsure of how to respond.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for much to everyone who has been reading and leaving reviews! Those few reviews honestly mean so much to me and have really inspired me to keep this fic going. This started off kind of just on a random idea that i developed while having a writer's block with my other fic but I've decided to keep it going because now i have so many ideas of where to take this!**_

* * *

The sun peered in through the window like an unwelcomed visitor. Something about the pirate life that Belle quickly discovered and despised was their lack of curtains on board. When the sun was up so where they. She awoke in a groggy state due to her staying up late still fixated with the leather-bound journals belonging to Hook's brother Liam. The journal she was currently enthralled with depicted and illustrated every plant he had found in Neverland down to the most lethal, dream shade. Some of the illustrations and descriptions had little dried up samplings of the plants along with a list of their medicinal uses.

As she combed through her hair and set it in a tight braid, she remembered the stupid duel she had gotten herself into. There was not many things Belle let get to her head but when a man told her she couldn't do something because it was for "men" it drove her crazy. She searched the dresser in the room for something not as form fitting in order for her to have more mobility, but her search was futile. She settled for the same wool pants she had worn the first day and then chose a red loose blouse that felt many times larger her size.

By the time Belle reached the main deck, the crew had already cleared a space for the duel. Hook playfully dueled with Oliver as she arrived. He was full of laughter to her surprise. Every man who wasn't on duty was there ready to see her duel their captain. From what she had overheard on her journey to the center of the deck, many of the men present had their fair attempt to battle against the captain, and they all had failed. Hook was undefeated. She wished she would've known that information before she boasted about her own skills.

"So nice of you to join us your highness. Here I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." Hook stepped away from Oliver and was quick to size her up. The cutlass in his hand had a black elegant handle and shined as if he just had it cleaned.

"Very funny. There is _no_ way I would let you get off that easy."

"Easy? Huh, someone woke up in a competitive mood." The crew clung to their banter making small comments to each other on who would win.

"I'm not being competitive, I'm just tired of you undermining my abilities." She spoke in a heated tone. Sure, it was strange for her to be upset but she felt as if he never took her talent seriously. She was tired of the snarky comments he made about her being fragile. She was anything but.

"Can we get this over with." She called over to him as he continuing laughing and joking with his crew. He raised his eyebrows in shock that she was so eager. Oliver ran over to Belle handing her the sword he was practicing with.

"It's from the cap'ns personal collection." He whispered with a smile as she took the sword from the young boy's hands.

"Conan?" She read the engraving on the blade aloud. "Who is that?" She asked curiously.

"A dead man." Hook spoke with ease as he drew closer to her. His response was smug and quick, it revolted her.

"At your hand, I presume?"

"Would you believe me if I told you he had it coming?" She rolled her eyes unwilling to answer. "Thought so." He grinned realizing he had gotten under her skin.

"I'm ready." She spoke softly stepping to the center of the deck. The crew slightly shifted themselves in order to give them space but still watch as close as possible.

As they stared strategically into each other's eyes counting down the moments before their first strike, Belle arranged her stance putting her right foot slightly forward. Hook mimicked her motions, his fighting stance however was slightly less formal and more instinctive. His shoulders were down, elbows were relaxed and then he lifted his sword ready for the first move.

The swords met swiftly in the air with a loud and sharp clang. Belle attempted a feint, turning to the left and then striking on the right. Although Belle felt at an advantage due to her making the first move, she quickly discovered she was not. Hook read her body language perfectly and was able to counter her strike. They broke apart and backed up.

"Get out of your head _princess_." Hook growled as he thrived off of the growing cheers from his crew.

Belle took a sharp breath loathing him for his overuse of her unauthorized pet name. She despised hearing the words leave his mouth. Even more, she despised how now his crew began to impose the same pet name upon her mimicking their captain. Suddenly she cleared her head and lunged. Hook met her stride as she recovered.

Hook went high, his blade swinging boisterously. She could tell he was showing off. With every strike Hook threw at her she blocked, however she chose not to strike herself just yet. She was studying him. The way his feet moved. The way his blade swung. It wasn't mechanic like her. It was like a dance to him. She held herself in check, letting him put in all the moves. Hook starting striking with more passion and anger, he thought surely the match would be over by then.

She made sure just when Hook thought he was on the verge of winning, she turned it on him by repositioning herself and pivoted quickly on her left foot. His smug facial expression dropped the second he realized she was no longer following a rhythm. They circled each other for a moment before Belle lunged low and swept him off his feet causing his back to hit the hard wood. She stood over him with a wicked grin and her sword pressed to his neck.

"I'm going to remember that face of yours next time a man tries to tell me I can't do something." She removed the blade from his throat and offered her hand to help him up. "Oh and no more calling me princess, and that goes for all of you." She shouted loud enough for the crew on deck to here. They nodded in respect.

"I'm speechless." He finally admitted accepting his defeat.

"Well that's a first." She mocked and the crew roared with laughter.

"Traitors." Hook muttered sarcastically under his breath.

The bets were paid. The only person who even bet on Belle was Oliver. That gave Hook a real

laugh. Lunch time was nearing and shifts and watches were about to change so the crew men quickly abandoned the deck. The only two people left were Hook and Belle.

"Where on earth did you even learn to fight like that?" Hook sighed looking across her face. "For a second there I really thought you were going to kill me and become the new captain of my ship."

"There was a really talented swordsman in my kingdom when I was about 15. He was very handsome and many times offered to train me, yet of course girls were not allowed to train for it wasn't a very womanly thing to do."

"Let me guess, he trained you in secret." He raised his eyebrows.

"You're not completely wrong." She said thinking back to the memory. Her eyes left the waters and traveled around the deck. "One day I was riding my prized horse through the woods further than my father ever let me go and I was mugged. I had no idea how to defend myself and it was the absolute most shameful thing,"

"But-why would you feel ashamed. It was not your fault." He asked respectively listening to every word she said.

"Regardless, I hate to admit it but I am a _princess_." The title rolled of her tongue like poison. "I should've been traveling with guards and what not…I just loathe the formalities. My whole life I craved adventure and when I finally broke a rule to travel further, I was ridiculed. The thief took my diamonds that belonged to my great great grandmother. He would've done worse to me if some men from the village who were just coincidentally hunting weren't there to come to my aid. The thief even rode away on my horse." Hook gazed into her eyes and saw the pain she held in them when she spoke.

"I am sorry you had to go through that Belle, but just because one adventure ended in failure doesn't mean all of them will."

"I know that now, but back then I didn't. So after that I made more of an attempt to follow rules and act as a princess would. With an exception of learning how to sword fight. The only down fall is that now every time I fight or do anything that involves violence, I remember how weak I

once was…how full of fear the old Belle was."

"That's rather unfortunate that happened to you, but you've got to look at the silver lining. You now have excellent swordsman skills."

"Yes. But I learned purely out of fear and weakness. And now that memory is always present."

"My apologies Belle. I never intended to upset you. I had no idea how you felt about violence. I shouldn't have pressed you so much on the duel."

"No Hook. It's not your fault. I can't expect anybody to change when they've been living their whole life a certain away, especially when their whole life spans over 300 years."

"I wasn't always a pirate, ya know." He commented stepping back to watch her stare at the sea.

"Indeed no man begins as a monster…" She shifted uncomfortably still pondering things over in her head. "And once a monster…always a monster." She looked out at the ocean with an empty look in her eyes.

"Suddenly I feel the topic has drifted away from my behavior, what troubles you luv? Are you thinking about-" She cut him off before he could say his name.

"No." "Yes." "Maybe." Belle felt flustered at how honest she was being. Waking up that morning she never knew she would reveal so much to Hook. She couldn't quite understand what it was about him but she felt some comfort in him, in fact she actually genuinely trusted him.

"Out with it." He smiled. His tone was commanding but with soft undertones. He wanted more than anything to understand her.

"While I laid on that cold stone floor in the Queen's tower, I spent hours maybe days thinking he would come save me. I've never felt that weak in my life to where I NEEDED a man's help. But when the time kept passing and the torture kept happening. I lost hope and I dreaded even just the thought that he was dead. But when I found out he was not and that he was back to his ways when I thought I had reached through to him, I felt worthless." Belle began to form tears in her eyes. Hook doing the only thing he could do placed his hand on her shoulder to console her.

"I know you probably think I'm just saying this because I despise the man but even though I've known you less than a weak, I know that man, or whatever he is, does not deserve a woman of your magnitude."

"I can't help but feel so angry and resentful. I saw the man behind the beast and I accepted him. But he couldn't accept that." She shrugged the words off. "I'm sorry…I forgot you despised him for a few seconds. I didn't mean to-" She nodded looking at him embarrassed that she was rambling.

"No." He interrupted. "On the contrary love, I am, how can I put this without tarnishing my reputation." He placed his hand on his chin in thought purely to be funny. "…. happy that you trust me with this information. Sure, I loathe the Dark One, but I also have come to enjoy your company and I've come to admire you as a person. You are a fierce woman who knows what she wants. However, I will add that your love life needs some assistance." She smiled at him reassuringly.

"I never asked, and pardon me if it's personal but…why do you hate Rumple so much. I know he has quarrels with thousands of people but I don't know yours just seems so…personal." Hook studied her face unsure of how to respond. He wasn't upset at her question nor did it sadden him to think about it but he was simply taken aback at how forward her question was. She in turn studied the hesitance of emotions in his face.

He ignored her almost uncanny ability to read his mind and instead altogether shifted the conversation. "A story for another day dear." His hand for a second or two grazed her shoulder in a friendly manner. In a way that made her feel comforted.

"Cap'n, you're needed at the helm. Your Second Will is askin' for ya'." One of the crewmembers brought Hook back to reality reminding him he still had a ship to run. Hook barked his response to the crewmember and with a frown looked back to Belle. "I enjoyed our talk. I will most probably be occupied all day today again, so don't get too lonely without me today princess."

"As if." Belle teased. "I'm sure Oliver is around somewhere, after all I'm his new hero due to the way I took you down."

"Don't push it love. I love that boy like a son I've never had, don't you dare steal him from me." Hook left with a smile plastered on his face exposing his teeth.

The moment he was gone she headed back for her room. After bearing her soul to a pirate she needed a moment alone. She had spent months possibly years suppressing her emotions for other people, and now in one day the pirate was able to release it all. It felt cathartic. She had so much built up emotion on her life as a princess then her life as a servant girl to a beast who she eventually fell for. Her life was in shambles, and she had no idea how to control it. She was emotionally and physically exhausted of relying on other people and having other people control her every action. First her father then Rumpelstiltskin. She laid into the pillow on her full sized bed staring at the journals and mess of books that lay beside her. She wanted to be like Liam in the sense that he fought and worked hard to become a sailor and eventually the captain to his own ship. She had been living vicariously through him but she wanted to be like him. To study the earth to study every realm, she wanted more than just being told what to do.

* * *

The next morning Belle awoke in brighter spirits. She rose before the sun even had a chance to wake her and to her she felt it was an accomplishment. Something inside of her that morning felt cheerful and hopeful for change.

"Mornin' John." Belle called out opening the door to the kitchen where the men were busy at work already dressed in their work attire. "Roscoe. Thomas." She smiled addressing the younger men who passed by her.

"Belle. Darling, what brings you in here? You're early for breakfast." John did a quick double take at the small circular window above the sink to check on the sun in fear of being behind schedule.

"I know I know. I just woke up with a load of energy and thought what better way to spend it than helping my favorite pirate in the kitchen." She said cheerfully eyeballing every move the staff made.

"Oh you're funny. I'm sure ya' say that to every pirate." He teased as he began to take some pots and pans out of the shelves.

"I most certainly do not." She began to roll her sleeves up neatly. "Now tell me where I can help."

"First off, get yourself an apron. Your clothes are too nice to ruin. Then you can start beating the eggs while I fry the potatoes."

"Aye aye…chef?" The men couldn't help but laugh at her mood. She seemed different to them.

In attempt to make herself useful aboard the ship Belle stayed in the kitchen until it was time to clean up after breakfast. John was shocked to see her roll up her sleeves and wash the dishes. To them all she was a princess, they knew nothing about the rough couple of years she had previously lived. The crew was extremely thankful and it made her feel appreciated. It was almost as if she had this overwhelming urge to be needed.

It became a ritual for them. Every day for the next week Belle strived to wake up earlier and earlier until finally one day she even woke up earlier than John and surprised him by having the kitchen set up and ready for that morning's breakfast. She bonded with the men well. They treated her like she had been working in the kitchen aboard the ship for years. Roscoe and Thomas especially loved when she made French pastries such as eclairs and chouquettes. Even Hook had to admit that Belle's pastries where the best he had ever tried.

After breakfast on most days, she would meet up with Oliver. At first it started off with her teaching him proper English then it transgressed to French but then one day, he finally convinced her to train him. He couldn't help but admire her skills and inflame her ego. She had never been somebody's hero before, it was nice.

"Don't forget you can dodge an attack Ollie, either move out of the way or block with your own sword." Belle instructed as the boy had stepped back to avoid her strike.

"Ok sorry Belle." His soft voice brought satisfaction to her heart.

"No worries, nobody is perfect their first time."

"Well…it's hard to believe that when you and cap'n are so bloody good at this."

"I wasn't always you know." She smiled lowering her sword figuring Oliver must be tired by now. His face was red and hot meanwhile she looked as if she had just gone for a stroll in the park.

"I know, that's what he says too." He looked defeated.

"I mean it's the truth, Hook wasn't always a pirate and even before then he was a kid just like I once was…I can't imagine him as a kid though." She added the second portion in laughter riling a smile from Oliver.

"I just want to be a real pirate like you two."

"Well…actually I'm not a real pirate or any type of pirate for that matter." Belle looked down at the boy who looked stunned by her words.

"You're not?…you act like one."

"No, not one bit."

"Then why are you here?

"I uh…" She began her sentence with confusion. She knew the answer but in that moment, she questioned whether it was truly what she wanted anymore or not.

Before she was able to finish her response, Hook rounded the corner and stopped when he saw the both of them sitting on the deck. He walked over in a hurry. Oliver looked eager to see him.

"I figured you two would be together when I knocked on your door and got no response."

"I'm surprised you're even awake I heard you had a morning shift." Belle commented.

"Oh well I slept nearly 4 hours and now I'm good as new."

"You do know a healthy person needs much more sleep than that, especially someone who is as old as you are." She teased just to watch his expression twist.

"Alright lad laugh all you want." He spoke to Oliver in a playful tone. "I just wanted to let you know we are going to have to dock for supplies at the next port."

"How long is that going to delay us." She asked hopeful for more time to figure out what she wanted to do.

"Tough to say, maybe a night or two."

"Where are we stopping?" Oliver and Belle both looked curious to know.

"Blackwater Bay." Hook smiled. "Home of the best gambling and the best women."

"Cap'n will I be allowed to get off at this port?" Oliver asked wishfully. "You said last time when we stopped at the Evil Queen's island I could get off at the next stop."

"No boy, fraid' not." Hook replied. "Actually if you could get back to work and go make my bed chambers neat for our guests, that would be much appreciated." With that said, Oliver stood up and bid his goodbye's to Belle, who looked sad to see him go. "Oh and Ollie, don't forget to scrub the floors." Oliver nodded respectively and stated that it would be done. Then he was off in a hurry to obey his captain.

"Really? Was your room being clean this very moment that important." She complained staring at his arrogant face. "He's just a boy."

"I mean luv, he _is_ the cabin boy it is after all his JOB." He responded annoyed that she even questioned his authority.

"But-but you said it yourself that you loved him like a son."

"I remember what I said. But it doesn't change that I pay the boy and I don't pay any of my other crew members to hang out with princesses all the time, so why should I soften him up and make an exception?"

"I do recall you spending a lot of time with me when I first boarded the ship, so why can't he." She demanded crossing her arms against her body.

"Because I'm the bloody captain of this ship."

"Wow you really have a Napoleon complex." She shrugged and laughed.

"Jokes on you, I don't know what that even means …so I am not insulted."

"That alone is an insult within itself."

"Gods, you've become a real pain in my ass as of late." He muttered looking her up and down. Crew members across the deck could hear him raising his voice at her and made comments to themselves.

"You're such a prick you know that." She spoke with gritted teeth annoyed.

He drew himself closer to her shocking her with his invasion of her personal space. "I can't wait to drop you off with your lover and never see your face again." She took a step back gasping. Rumple. She had gotten so caught up with Liam's journals and befriending the crewmembers that for the past week almost she hadn't even thought of Rumple.

"Trust me Captain, the feelings mutual." She brushed his shoulder gently but in a way so that he knew she did it on purpose as she began to walk away from him in the same direction as Oliver had earlier.

"Now where are you going?" He retorted.

"To go help Oliver, I supposed I should keep pulling my weight around here before you kick me off this forsaken ship." She stormed off without further conversation. Hook stood still on the deck for some time taken back with her ability to hold her own in the argument. He wasn't used to people talking back to him. And when they did they either walked the plank or where fed to the sharks. Was he going soft?

* * *

"Need some help?" Belle knocked on the wood as she stepped through the threshold of the already open door. She held a broom in her hand that she had borrowed from the supply closet that Roscoe and Thomas had shown her from her time in the kitchen. Oliver smiled at seeing her. He adored having her company when he cleaned, it made the day go by much faster.

"You know you really don't have to." He commented as she began sweeping around the desk filled with maps and miscellaneous treasures that caught her eye.

"I don't mind, I was beginning to miss you after all." She arranged the items on his desk and then grabbed the duster from Oliver as he changed the sheets on Hook's bed. She couldn't help but be taken back with all the books and journals on his desk. She never pegged him for someone who liked to read or even write for that matter. Then again, if he shared the same blood as Liam who Belled learned was very smart, it might be possible. She picked up an olive-green leather back journal and upon inspection a photograph fell out to the ground.

"Captain doesn't like when I touch his stuff." Oliver commented noticing the photo on the ground now.

"If that were so, then why make you clean his room. That's not fair."

"Just the way he is, I guess." Oliver responded before continuing adjusting the sheets.

"Oh my god." Belle exclaimed as she bet down to the ground and picked up the photo. "It's her."

"You should put that back before you get in trouble."

"Who is she?"

"I don't know really, she used to be a pirate long ago before I got here. All I know is that captain gets really sad and angry when we bring her up. At least that's what my dad told me before he you know…died. Her name was something with an M…I think."

"Milah." Belle said in realization. She quickly turned the photo to inspect and sure enough on the back the name Killian was written with a heart next to it. Without another word, Belle stuffed the photo back to where it belonged and continued helping Oliver clean as if nothing. She had so many questions racing through her head but she felt the more she entertained the thoughts the hungrier they grew. She needed answers. She felt as if everybody on the ship was harboring a secret and she was the last to know.

* * *

 ** _I had to remind you guys Killian WAS a pirate still after all haha, i felt he was getting too soft. Please let me know what you guys think ! Hopefully my next few uploads won't take more than a week._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hope you're all still with me, sorry about the delay._**

* * *

The day was gloomy and that on top of her futile late night investigation on the photograph, resulted in Belle waking up later than she usually had been the past week. When she walked into the kitchen to prep for breakfast she saw the boys beginning to put away everything.

"Did I miss breakfast, I'm sorry the clouds caused me to oversleep."

"No worries child, we don' have any supplies so all we mades was left over biscuits. Half the crew has already eaten. Help yourself, yuar looking rather thin you need food." Belle smiled at the older man and grabbed the biscuit from the serving plate.

"Have you gentlemen eaten?" She looked concerned at the men working hard to quickly clean up the kitchen.

"Hah-we are anything but gentlemen, we are pirates princess." Roscoe laughed as he stood in the corner washing the dishes.

"And I'm anything but a princess, pirate." She retorted in a second.

"We don't really have time to eat right now, Cap'n wants us ready to head to the market as soon as we dock at the port."

"When do we dock."

"Any minute now." Thomas answered softly, now standing at the door. Belle had learned he was quiet and very shy but he had started warming up to her.

Belle walked over to John and snatched the pan he was currently holding away from him. "Go eat old man." She smiled as he stared at her shocked. "You too Roscoe. I'll finish cleaning up here." The men stared at her confused still not moving. "I mean it! Do you want to see me angry?" Her words caused the men to rush over to the biscuits and grab one. They knew she was shouting to emphasis her point, but the men genuinely felt fear. She was scary when she was shouting. Plus they all heard how she knocked the captain on his ass and would rather not live the same thing.

"Have fun on land today boys. Can't wait to hear all about it." She smiled at them as she began to put away the dishes John was working on. The men ate in the dining hall as Belle finished the kitchen duties. She felt the ship dock and she knew the men were probably on their way to the market as she worked.

* * *

"So I hear ya' a princess." A crew member whom she had heard called Al by others called to her from across the table where she sat alone and in silence eating.

"It would appear I am." She smiled.

"What's to stop me from holding you hostage and getting a ransom out of you." The man slid closer to her raising his eyebrow that had a nasty gash across it trailing to his hairline.

"You're welcome to try. But I'm afraid my kingdom doesn't have much wealth in its possession currently. I don't believe my father would even trade a horse for his only daughter. " Al laughed aloud at her response.

"I was jus messin with ya. You're funny, we like having you here."

"I like being here Al." Her words sounded empty and hollow as soon as she realized she wouldn't be there much longer.

"Your pops a cruel man like all the other kings? Georgie wus a really nasty bloke." Al spoke as he ate.

"No. My father is a kind benign ruler, but he is also smart. He knows our kingdom needs the money more than he needs a daughter. I would understand."

"Be 9? Wat the hellz dat spost' to mean."

"It means he is kind and non threatening." She smiled as the pirate in front of her nodded in realization.

"Maybe I should be takin' lessons wit you and Ollie."

"I would be honored to teach you Al." Her voice was genuine. She loved to teach as much as she loved to learn. However, her teaching prior to Oliver was usually a bust, men back in her village typically didn't like being told a woman knew more than them.

She had gotten so adjusted to the fast-paced pirate lifestyle that her day felt strange. Oliver had accompanied Hook to the port to help him pick up items needed for the second half of their voyage to the enchanted forest. With the majority of the crew gone, Belle for the first time she stepped on the pirate ship, felt alone. As she returned back to her room after a light stroll around the ship, she thought back to Rumple and what it would be like when she saw him again. Would she go back to being his maid? Would she have to handle his manic episodes of him shouting about her incompetence again? She was curious as to what he was even thinking about in that very moment. Did he miss her? "Oh _of course not",_ she mumbled to herself as she sank into her bed as she paced around the room in thought.

* * *

As the day turned into night, Belle heard a knock on her door. She had just taken a bath after drawing some hot water herself. By the sound of the heavy steps and the soft but demanding knock, she knew it was Hook. Only two people ever knocked on her door and she had those knocks memorized.

"The men and I are heading into the town. There is a tavern there we frequent." He had a grin plastered on his face, and he already reeked of rum.

"How was the town?" She raised her eyebrow remembering how he emphasized on the beautiful women in the port.

"Splendid." He raised his flask at her comment and took a sip. "Finally refilled me rum, I was growing a wee bit concerned when we were down to one barrel."

"Well, have fun at the tavern." She commented realizing the night was approaching and he was probably eager to leave.

"Don't make me beg. That was an invitation." He lowered his head to meet her gaze.

"Sure as hell didn't sound like it." She responded icily.

"Look, I know you're still upset about-"

"Who said I was upset? I'm not." She interrupted him.

"Listen luv, you wear your heart on your sleeve I see right through it. I know you're angry with me. I did not intend to offend you. Lots of the men have been picking on me thinking I'm soft, I let it get to my head. I've actually quite enjoyed your time here on the ship." Hook eyeballed her waiting for a response as she continued to glare in his direction.

"You men are such fragile things." She scoffed.

"Oh, and don't even get me started on male pirates. I've heard they are the worst." Hook grinned knowing she was holding her laughter to not give him the satisfaction. "So are you coming with us or not?"

"Like I said…you did not make it sound like an invitation."

"Well why else would I come to your door and tell you?"

"Hmm well I don't know, I suppose I'm used to not being invited to the boys club."

"Boy? Girl? Both? I don't bloody care luv, of course you're invited."

* * *

The place was littered with crowds of people with questionable standards. Loud live music was heard from even outside of the tavern. The second the pirates arrived, they were met with warm greetings from practically everyone there, including the female bartenders with provocative outfits.

"Adeline!" Hook shouted raising his arms to embrace the woman who was running straight for him. "Oh how I have missed you." He eyeballed the woman's bust that was protruding from her extremely tight corset dress. She had long blonde hair that looked like silk. Her puppy dog brown eyes glowed as they looked at him like a woman in love. Adeline was clearly hopelessly devoted to Hook.

"Where have you been darlin' it's been about three months." Adeline said holding him tight like she was scared to let go. When her words left her mouth she immediately began to pepper kisses on Hooks exposed chest that was directly in front of her,

"Well luv in case you've forgotten, I'm a pirate. The sea is my home I can't be tied down." She giggled in a purr against his ear. The rest of the crew ignored the strange display of public affection and continued on down the path until they sat by a booth in the corner. Belle figured she should join them before Hook and Adeline started dry humping each other.

"How could she forget Hook, it's all you talk about." Belle laughed in his direction as she walked past and in result stirred a look of disapproval from Adeline.

"You are always there to keep me humble Belle." Hook spoke sarcastically releasing his grip on Adeline to address her. "Doll face why don't you go on up to the bar and bring me and my crew some rum." Adeline's smile dropped slightly but she obeyed him and made heed towards the bar.

"Is this your first time in a dive like this?"

"No." Belle responded with a devilish grin as they walked together towards the booth the other men sat in.

"Oh? Princess got a wild side?" Hook raised his eyebrows intrigued.

"I wouldn't say that, I just spent some time in questionable taverns and inns while I was traveling before I got captured by the Evil Queen is all." She shrugged off the response as if she couldn't see Hook's eye's fishing for more further information. She loved that he was wrong about her on something.

It took Adeline a few minutes before she came by with a tray of two bottles of rum and some cups for everyone, but when she did the whole crew cheered and immediately began pouring some drinks. As soon as every man there had a drink in their hand Adeline slithered onto Hook's lap and his hand pressed firmly against her backside to welcome her. Belle looked away suddenly regretting sitting next to him. John caught her making a disgusted look and simply laughing knowingly. Hook was a natural entertainer and it showed because after a few cups of rum down, he was telling stories about the crew and their travels. Two more of the tavern's bar maidens found their way to the table and on their way on to Hook's first mate's lap whom Belle learned was named Will. The girls where so enthralled with the pirate's stories that they didn't realize the bottles of Rum where finished and Hook was about to comment on it when Belle smiled and insisted she would take care of it. When in reality, she just wanted an escape from that scenery.

"I'll be back." Belle announced as she stepped away from the booth.

"I can go with you." Roscoe called to her grabbing her wrist.

"No, you stay…I see you're having fun so don't worry."

"You sure?" She simply smiled reassuringly before she turned around and heading to the bar herself.

The bottles of rum weren't difficult to find, they were in a wooden cabinet that had the word rum scrawled all over it. Belle wasn't the only one helping herself to the bar, making herself wonder how the tavern even made any money.

"Maiden, another bottle of Scotch please." A man with shiny dark blonde hair that was tied up in a ponytail spoke sitting on the stool in front of her.

"Oh I'm sorry sir, I'm afraid I don't work here. I was just getting some bottles of rum for my…friends over there." Belle stopped at the word friends and smiled realizing that that was exactly what they had become to her.

"Apologies, my lady. I hope I did not offend you." His accent was thick and foreign and she tried her best to pin point the origin as she stood mesmerized by his eloquent pronunciation of everything. He had charm and quite the swagger.

"No worries at all. I can understand the confusion. Actually, you know what…." Belle looked down again at the cabinet and reached for the first bottle of Scotch she could find. "Here. Enjoy." She said with a smile as she placed the bottle and a cup on the bar table that he sat at.

"Join me?" His enchanting eyes glistened to her.

"I suppose I can stay for one drink." Belle looked passed his shoulder at the crew men to see that they were laughing as Will carried one of the bar maidens on his shoulder and spun her around. _They will be fine_ , she thought to herself.

"First things first…your name my lady?" He raised his eyebrow at her.

"I'm Belle." She smiled as she reached out to shake his hand only to be met with a kiss to the back of her palm.

"My name is Augustin but people tend to struggle with my name so I go by Augustus." When she heard him say his name she immediately recognized the accent as Spaniard. The way he rolled his r's enchanted her.

"I like the name Augustin better, you shouldn't have to change it for people." He admired her honestly.

Belle found herself captivated by the narrations of the voyages. Much like Hook he had traveled all over the Earth and more. However unlike Hook he was more than willing to talk about his adventures besides how good the alcohol and woman where. He was smart and he had passion. It took her aback slightly when she asked him what he did for a living. For a while, she had imagined he was an explorer of some sort.

"Ah so you're a…pirate." Belle asked in an unsure tone.

"Why yes indeed I am, does that surprise you?" The man grinned ear to ear revealing perfectly polished teeth.

"Not surprised. Let's just say I've become quite familiar with pirates the last few days and you don't necessarily fit the bill."

"Sounds like you've had some bad experiences with pirates."

"No, not in any sense."

"Well, let's just say I'm not your stereotypical pirate." She was intrigued. Not with the man in particular, she had in fact grown a bit tired of his boastful attitude, but with his stories.

Before he had a chance to elaborate on her statement Belle felt someone standing at the bar next to her very closely causing her to turn.

"Belle…what are you two up too." His words slightly slurred together revealing the beginning of his intoxication. "Augustus." Hook's eye's narrowed on the man Belle was speaking to.

"Hook! It's been too long my dear friend." He continued after Hook did not even stir at his greeting. "I was just conversating with the lady about my travels, she seems eager to learn. Annnd looks like we actually need another bottle." Hawke ended his sentence by gazing at Belle and sending her a flirtatious smile and lightly brushing his hand against her thigh. When Belle returned his gaze, she realized he was trying to make a pass at her she felt appalled.

"Nonsense, she has plenty of drinks back out our table." Hook replied without batting an eyelash. He suddenly placed his hand around Belle's arm as in to pull her away. "Oh and if I might add…just because you suck King George's cock and do his biddings, does NOT make you a special breed of pirate. You are still scum like the rest of us, in fact possibly even lower."

"Oh no need to be crude Captain." Augustus shot Hook a dirty glare.

"No such thing as too crude when you're a pirate. You don't even deserve the title of Captain." Hook sneered in his direction. Belle felt whatever was happening between them was personal and she wished she never gave Augustus the time of day. "Belle and I will be leaving now." Hook grabbed her hand ready to head back to the table.

"Oh a thousand apologies, are you two…together? I wasn't aware she belonged to anyone." Augustin put his hands in the air as in the form of surrender. He laughed as Belle looked flustered by him. "I can always pay you for her? I'm sure there is plenty of her to go around. You can't have ALL the beautiful woman in this tavern Hook." The look Augustin was giving Belle made her skin crawl.

"No!" Belle shouted before Hook could get any more words in. "I belong to nobody. Especially not to a pirate." Belle pulled away from Hook's grip

"A feisty one, aye?" Augustin murmured to Hook as Belle walked away in anger. It disgusted her even more. She was holding back tears and feeling weak that someone assumed she was a woman for sale. When she grabbed the bottles of Rum she had left on the counter she overheard Hook shouting at Augustin about teaching him some manners and when she turned Hook was dragging the man out of the tavern by the collar of his blouse.

"Geez I'd hate to be that guy, whad he do to warrant that attention from the cap'n." Will said refilling his cup with the new bottle of Rum Belle had brought.

"Don't ask me, he's got a mind of his own." Belle scoffed revealing in her white lie. She didn't expect Hook to defend her, but a part of her appreciated it. No one had ever done that.

"Bloody hell, I should probably go help him. He's wasted." Will spoke low as if he was talking to himself. When Will left the table two more of the men joined.

"Something tells me you know exactly what that is all about." Belle rolled her eyes at Roscoe as she poured herself a cup of the rum. Both him and John smiled at each other eyeballing her drink in shock.

"I do, it was just too crude to even repeat. Let's just say that fellow isn't a very good man." She took a sip of the drink and allowed for it to burn her throat. "He basically insinuated that Hook and I were…together in some shape or form."

"Ah, I see. I can understand that, ya'see Hook is very…protective of his crew." John said the words without giving a second thought to the fact that Belle truly wasn't one of their crew members. She was just a passenger.

"I'll never understand you pirates and your strange sense of loyalty." Belle said with a smile.

Hook and Will were back in the booth with the rest of them after about twenty minutes. By then Belle had had a good amount of rum in her system, that even Hook was surprised. He figured she would be upset with him for resulting to violence but instead she mumbled a soft _thank you_ into his ear as she wrapped her arm around his neck. He had a small purple bruise on the side of his cheek, she couldn't help but feel guilty. Her face dropped slightly when she noticed there was a blood stain on Hook's white blouse.

"Yours or his." She inquired curiously.

"His." Hook said ready for a scolding. Instead she simply giggled and poured him a drink.

"To Hook." She raised her cup to the middle and nudged for Will, who was sitting on the opposite side of her, to join in as well. The men all laughed and shouted _to Hook_ in unison. The tavern only seemed to increase with noise as Belle had more and more drinks in her system. Eventually she was singing along with the band that played and the crew cheered her on as they danced with the bar maidens. As the rhythm of the music got faster and the dancing involved more paces, Belle began to miss her step every now and then and Hook immediately noticed. He jumped up on stage with her and gently put his arm around her.

"I think it's time we take you back to the ship." He softly said so only she could hear.

"But I'm having so much fun, I don't want to leave." She pouted.

"We'll take the fun back to the ship ok." He persuaded her with a simple charming look.

Hook stated to his crew that he would be right back as soon as he dropped off Belle. Several of the men offered to take her for him but not trusting anyone with her he insisted they stay. On their way out, Adeline burned a hole through Hook's head as she stared with jealously as he practically carried Belle out of the tavern.

"I'm sorry if Adeline is mad at you." Belle murmured as Hook was laying her down on her bed. She had a sleepy look in her eye that made her look so fragile and innocent.

"Why would she be?"

"I don't think she likes me very much."

"Well I could give a damn if she's mad at me." He grinned as she nodded fully believing his statement.

"Thanks for bringing me back, I'm so embarrassed that I made a fool of myself. It's just been so long that I've had a drink." She blushed crimson just thinking about all the table tops she danced on. Her words were sloppy and all Hook could think about was teasing her about it when he was sober.

"It happens to the best of us." He admitted knowing fully well he had been there before. "Now get some sleep ya' hear. I'm going to change my shirt then head back out." Hook softly closed her door and made way for his bedroom. He smiled thinking back to how wild she had acted in the tavern. She was so full of life as if nothing was holding her down. It was a side of her he had never seen in a woman. He sat on his bed unbuttoning his blouse as he considered not even heading back. He figured it would be easier on Adeline if he didn't say his goodbyes. After all, mysteriously disappearing for months on end was his forte when it came to women.

Belle lay awake in her bedroom still feeling like the room was spinning. She couldn't sleep and she heard movement in Hook's room so she figured that at least he could keep her company until sleep took her.

"Come in." He called from inside his room as she gently knocked on the wooden door of his quarters.

"Can't sleep?" He raised his eyebrows at her as he sat in his bed no longer wearing his blouse, exposing his muscular and scared chest.

"I'm sorry I called you a pirate." She finally said after holding back the words for a few seconds. She had seen the flash of hurt in Hooks eyes when she insulted Augustin by calling them both a pirate.

"Don't. It is what I am after all." He appeared unfazed.

"But the way I said it." She paused. "It was wrong.

"It's only wrong if it wasn't the truth. I am a pirate, a damn good one at that." He said as he studied her soft features. The way her braid was coming undone. The perfect curve on her nose. Her soft red voluptuous lips. "What else troubles you princess?"

"Everything." She sighed as she sat next to him on his bed. Something she knew was very inappropriate and her father would've disapproved of, but she was still numb from the rum and could not care less.

"Talk to me." His words sounded like a whisper.

"I don't want to go back to the Enchanted Forest." She said suddenly. "It was naïve of me to say Rumple was my true love. I know it now in my heart, he is not." The words left her mouth with a burning after taste. There was sorrow in her chest but the moment she witnessed Hook's smile, it was gone.

"I hope for your sake this is true, and not just the rum talking. You're far too young and beautiful. if I might add, to belong to a horrible beast."

"You're right." She accepted the statement as a vow. She believed in it. "There are so many places in the world I want to see, so many people…men in particular I might meet." Hook's lips curled up in a devious smile the second the words left her mouth. Her chest felt hot with adrenaline and before she could think twice she found her way on to the captain's lap and began to untie her corset.

"Bloody hell." He said to himself as he took in the sight of her with her legs spread against his hips. Once she finished untying the laces she brought her hands to his cheeks and brought her lips crashing into his. Not thinking clearly Hook found himself unable to resist her advances and kissed her back with the same burning desire. His back slowly rested against his bed as she lingered above him attempting to rid him of his leather pants. She smiled seductively as her hands felt he was hard and ready for her. His breath hitched slightly as she gave his member a gentle rub from the outside of his pants.

"I bet you've been wanting to do this to me since you set eyes on me." She smiled wickedly at him grabbing his hand and placing it on her breast. The only thing that laid in between his hand and her breast was the slip she wore under her clothes.

"The thought has certainly crossed my mind once or twice." He spoke in a low tone as she began to lay kisses on his neck. She sucked on his neck leaving purple marks along the way. When their lips finally met again, he tasted the rum on her lips and couldn't help but feel it was wrong. She was drunk. "Just not like this." He nodded his head as he stared down at the beautiful woman in front of him. It wasn't in his nature to say no to a woman but he couldn't do that to her.

"Wait what?" She paused lifted herself slightly above him.

"Belle, luv. You're drunk, I don't want you to regret this tomorrow." He started distancing himself away from her and he did his best to avert his eyes at her half exposed cleavage.

"Fuck." The curse word sounded foreign on her lips. "You don't want me. That's ok I guess I'm used to not being any ones first choice." Her eyes turned watery but she wouldn't let the tears fall. She felt like a mess and the room was starting to spin.

"Trust me." Hook scoffed still keeping his distance. "Different circumstances and I would've ravished you." Belle felt a warmth in her when he said those words. He said them with no hesitation.

"Can I spend the night here." She asked innocently.

"Be my guest." He tried to look away but couldn't help but stare as she removed everything but the thin white slip she wore under her clothing. She smiled still in her drunken haze as she watched him watch her undress.

"Let me know if you change your mind." She purred as she undid her braid letting her hair fall down in messy waves.

Hook had to second guess himself but ultimately said nothing and just watched as she tucked herself into bed. He knew he couldn't sleep in the same bed as her. He had to get away. When she began to snore slightly and he could tell by her breathing that she was truly asleep he stepped out of his chambers for some fresh air.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter, I've been trying to update my other Captain Beauty fic as well and got kind of lost with that one. If you're still with me I really appreciate all the favoriting and following the story, it lets me know people still want to keep reading this lol. I'm happy you guys enjoyed drunk Belle, because tbh I love writing drunk Belle.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

 **Cheers!**

* * *

Belle awoke with a pounding in her head. The first thing she noticed when she opened her eyes was that she was not in her room. The second was that there was a pile of clothing on the floor and they looked exactly like the clothes she wore last night. As she surveyed the room she began to recognize where she was, the map hung over the desk with colorful markings gave it away. She was in the captain's chambers. A chill ran through her body and she couldn't help but feel fear. _What had she done._ She thought back to the night prior and pressed a finger to her lips feeling a small little cut. _Hook_. She suddenly remembered throwing herself at him and she felt mortified.

"Morning princess, or should I say afternoon?" Hook raised a brow towards her as he walked into the room. The creaking of the door as it opened caused her head to literally throb. "You are probably dehydrated. I brought you a pitcher of water about an hour ago, but you grunted something incoherent and I decided to leave it on the end table there."

"Thank you." She said with a soft voice, as if her embarrassment made her forgot how to speak.

"I'll ask John to whip you up something since you missed breakfast." Hook said in a hurry, ready to leave the room.

"Hook wait…before you even ask…yes I remember everything. Everything." She said in horror practically hiding her face. His lips twitched into a focused gaze. He didn't expect her to be so forward about last night. The fact that she blushed crimson every time a crew member even said a dirty joke in her presence made him feel as if she would beat around the subject.

"For your sake, I was hoping you didn't." She wanted to slither under the covers and never show her face. She felt humiliated.

"Where you not going to tell me if I didn't?" She asked.

"No no of course I would've told you…maybe just not to the full extent and I would've probably left out many details such as when you grabbed my-."

"I was there, I don't need a reminder." She cut him off blushing.

"I was going to say hand, but yes you also did grab something else of importance." She couldn't even look him in the eyes.

"Oh gods." Belle said in horror feeling not only humiliated but sick to her stomach. Just thinking about alcohol made her stomach turn.

"If it makes you feel any better love, this is staying between me and you. I won't tell anyone if you don't." He sent a genuine smile in her direction.

"You would do that?"

"Aye. Although it isn't every day I get to kiss a princess, I'll keep that to myself." She could tell he was trying to stir humor into the conversation to lighten her mood. She wasn't the only one who felt the awkward tension between them.

"I would hug you or even shake your hand but I feel any type of contact is going to give me horrid flash backs." They laughed softly together before finally making awkward eye contact.

"I guess loneliness and rum aren't the best when mixed together."

"No. They most certainly are not." He replied nearing the bed but careful to still respect her distance. "However, you must know, I have never been known to not satisfy a woman's loneliness." He spoke in a low murmur causing a chill to run through her back.

"Wow what a gentleman." She said with an eye roll already back to perceiving him as a selfish perverted pirate. She expected no less from him, and in all honesty, it was refreshing.

"No! Don't even say that even sarcastically, I'm anything but." She laughed aloud at his comment happy that he was back to his old self in a matter of seconds.

"So, when were you going to admit your attraction to me." He asked suddenly without pause.

"Me? Attracted to you…go figure. I was just lonely and drunk and you were available." She rolled her eyes to hide the blushing in her cheeks. She wanted to nod her head but then realized she expected nothing less from him and she truly shouldn't be surprised.

"Ok love, you tell yourself that."

"Will you leave so I can change?" Belle said with a harsh tone.

"Alright alright." Hook sighed making way for the door.

"Oh, and Hook." He turned back as he stood by the door frame.

"What now Princess."

"Thank you, for you know not…doing that." She nodded trying to say the words but they wouldn't come out. She didn't know how she would feel if she didn't even remember her first time.

He smiled at her as he looked into her eyes with a genuine gaze. "Well of course. That would be bad form." He was gone before she could respond.

* * *

It took her no more than five minutes to put on the clothes she wore last night just to simply head back to her bed chamber. She cringed at the fact that she kept mentally referring the room as hers. After all it was simply a room she was staying in for the time being. She decided to draw herself a bath to soak away the mess that happened the night prior. While in the bath all her memory kept drawing to was back in Hook's bed. It was hard not to laugh at how forward she had been, it was unlike her. In fact, she had only kissed two men besides now Hook. Yet, as humiliated as the memory of her straddling his lap was she kept going back. Her skin down to her thighs felt electric against his warmth. It was a sensation she had never felt before.

"How's your head this morning child." John grinned at seeing the resurrection of the beautiful brunette in his kitchen.

"It's really not my head but my stomach that feels unwell. I would make a lousy pirate for I have proven unable to hold my liquor." Her petite hands pressed against her stomach to express her discomfort. She had barely even made it out of her room that afternoon, but she felt as if she spent any more time alone in there she would never be able to get last night's memory out of her head.

"I can whip you up something to help you with that, but you prolly' won't like it." The older man signed shrugging as she looked at him with an unwavering confidence in him.

"If you say more alcohol, I'm leaving." She said sarcastically.

"Nothing like the hair of the dog that bit you to cure the mess." She laughed nodding certain she was steering clear of any alcohol especially rum for a few days or possibly weeks. "This is not that though; the captain drinks a shot glass of the cure every morning in fact."

"I'm done taking advise from a drunken pirate Captain." With the words not even out of her mouth, the memory of Hook and her lips pressed passionately together played like a film in her head.

"Belle. You ok." He instantly grabbed her shoulder due to her silence. She snapped out of her dream haze and laughed at herself.

"I'm sorry…maybe I need some air." She declared as she expressed her apologies for spacing out then finally making her way out the door. The crew looked busy including the Captain who stood directly in front of the helm. She found a quiet little isolated corner on the ship and decided to stare out into the waves until she felt a sense of calm. She could hear Hook barking orders at his crew in the background. The air felt chilly on her skin and in that moment she wondered what day it was. Living with the Dark One and being the Evil Queen's prisoner didn't exactly give her time to check a calendar.

"Just so you know, we are about to set sail. I'm just waiting on some final deliveries to be dropped off." Hook spoke staring directly at her while she gazed off into the ocean.

"Lovely." She commented barely acknowledging his presence. Silence engulfed them as both kept to their thoughts without speaking on any of them. Each of them had an abundance to think about, their lives were changing and both of them had to adapt quickly.

"Last night- "

"Look Hook I'm done talking about last night, I thought we said-"

"Princess will you just let me finish." He said irritated. She shrugged and he interpreted her silence as the go ahead. "Last night you said you no longer wished to return to the Enchanted Forest to be with him, I need to know if you still feel this way." Her empty eyes finally looked towards him. She felt unhappy and confused. He saw right through her.

"No. I don't wish to go there any longer. But no worries, I can handle my own and book passage on a ship somewhere else once we arrive."

"Nonsense. Tell me where you want to go. I _will_ take you there." He said firmly but with soft undertones. He hated thinking of her leaving, but he prefered if she left the ship it would not be to marry a man he wished to behead.

"Home." She blinked a few times at the realization. "I want to go home. And before you ask, because I know you will. I am not afraid of the Evil Queen finding me. Not anymore." She pressed her lips into a fine line rethinking the statement to herself in her head over and over again. She did not know for a fact it was the truth, she was afraid of many things but she did not want to be.

"Then that is where I'll take you."

* * *

They stopped at no ports and they took absolutely no breaks under direct orders from Captain Hook. Every now and then he found himself studying her, the way she laughed, the way she almost always had a book by her side, even the way she questioned anything and everything. She was unlike anyone he had ever met. He never admitted it to her nor anyone for that matter but he knew from the moment he met her that he would miss her the second she was gone. It was always something he knew, she would leave him, at least she had to. Communication between them was sparse, but if he joined the conversation while she was speaking to his crew members, she played along, however when they were alone she answered him in as little words as possible. She was never rude to him but it was obvious that their friendship was over. He grieved not, for he knew the second him and his crew had their next mission she would be out of sight and out of mind. Often as he sat in his bed chambers, he thought back to the few passionate kisses they shared, and he kept telling himself that as soon as they dropped her off he would go to the nearest port and find a woman to make him forget her taste.

The kingdom of Venor took six days to arrive to. They had been a miserable six days for Belle. She kept busy working in the kitchen with John and the rest of the boys, but every time they laughed or made plans for future days she remembered her time with them was limited. When the coastline of her kingdom was in full view she ran to her room and changed back into her dress from when she was imprisoned, she rather wear that then some pirate's clothes. It was simply a case of picking the lesser of two evils. None of the men knew she was leaving, but she knew it was time to tell them before the ship docked.

"John, you have a minute?"

"Belle. What has gotten into ya? Ya' look awfully nice in your pretty dress." She didn't allow him to continue, her arms found their way around his body and brought him in for a tight loving hug. She had grown to love the older man and everything about him. He was like a father to her. "What's all this? Why you cryin' child."

"I'm leaving John. This is my kingdom where I am to rule one day. The time for me to go home has come." She could barely speak in between tears. Her tears where a long time coming. She had tried to be brave and put on a smile every day, but it was all coming out now. "I'm going to miss you." She momentarily suppressed the tears to finish her sentence.

"I knew our time was coming to an end. But…I won't lie, it won't be easy on me watchin' ya leave. You were like the daughter I never had Belle. You are the smartest most brave hearted girl I have met. I have faith that you will make a splendid Queen when your time comes." His smile melted her heart. She would never forget John. Sure, he was a tad rough around the edges. His grammar was not the best. But he had become someone of great importance to her. He taught her how to get grease stains out of everything and how to make the most appetizing variety of soups she had ever tasted. She would never forget him.

She gave him a few more tight hugs between her crying before she finally turned to Roscoe and Thomas. They too had grown to be of importance to her. They had become like a family. A little family of a pirate kitchen staff. They wished her luck and she decide it best to leave the kitchen before she continued to cry any more.

"Is it true?" Belle felt her heart take a leap as she saw the little blonde ringlets of Oliver's hair bouncing around before he gave her a quick tight hug. "You're leaving us?"

"Yes. I'm afraid so Oliver. My time aboard the Jolly Roger has come to an end."

"So soon?"

"What do you mean soon? It's been four weeks Ollie. I was never meant to even stay here for more than two." Her hands ran through Oliver's hair as he began to tear up against her chest. She didn't think any other goodbye would be harder than the one with John, but she was wrong. The fact that she was the culprit behind his tears made her feel empty to her core. She wanted to comfort him, but she knew nothing would make him feel better but her staying, and that was something she couldn't gift to him.

"Are you sure you can't stay?" He spoke in a more calm and relaxed tone.

"I wish I could. But I must go home. I haven't my father in years. Nor my people for that matter, they need to know I'm alive." Upon looking out into the distance towards the sea, she could see the docks and how close they now became. Any minute now the ship would dock. "You could visit any time you want, you know. I think you would like my village very much."

"You mean that?"

"I do. You could learn French for they teach it in all the schools. I could even set you up with a fencing tutor, whatever you'd like." In that very moment, she saw herself as a mother to him. She wanted to nurture him and show him how to grow up to be an honorable man.

"I would love that dearly Belle." He hugged her with love this time and not sadness. His eyes lit up thinking of the possibilities that the village could offer him. Before Belle all he really knew was the pirate life, it had become the ONLY way of life for him.

Oliver finally released Belle from his grasp when he saw his Captain nearing. Hook lingered in the distance as they said their final goodbyes. Belle tried not to shed a single tear to not further cause Oliver sorrow, but she couldn't help it. Suppressing her tears became impossible.

"I see you've said your goodbyes to everyone. The crew is going to miss you." Hook's tone sounded somber.

"And you Captain, will you miss me?" She took him by surprise with her question. He assumed she would brush him off as she had before, but she was too low in spirit to continue their games.

"Sure. Who else is going to annoy me and pester me with questions about the sea life." She rolled her eyes at him. Typical Hook response.

"I have a favor to ask of you and I know it's a lot." He raised a brow in curiosity. "Can Ollie come live with me. My kingdom is not very wealthy but I can give him a good life. One every young boy deserves."

"I told you I love that boy like a son." Hook looked across the ship at Oliver who was back to work and sweeping the deck.

"I know and that's why I say it's a lot to ask. But I've grown to really care for him and I want the best for him."

"What? And you think I can't offer that?" Hook scoffed in annoyance.

"NO. I never said that." She said firmly. "Just…I want him to get a proper education. He can go to school and learn Latin, French or simply whatever his heart desires." She pressed her lips together as she studied Hooks features. He looked conflicted.

"I can't believe I'm saying this." Hook looked her in the eyes and swallowed hard. "Fine."

Belle wanted to scream in joy and wanted to jump around and give Hook a grand hug, but she stayed silent afraid the pirate captain was just playing a game on her. "You really mean that?"

"Yes. As much as it pains me to admit, you're right. He is so young and he deserves more than I can offer him. If he has the chance to live a better childhood than I had, then be my guest. I relinquish him to you."

"Hook how could I ever thank you." Her eyes wanted to water but she wouldn't allow them. She had already done her fair share of crying. But this were different tears, she was crying out of pure happiness. "And for what it's worth. He already has a better childhood than you had, because he has a multitude of people who care for him, including a cold-hearted pirate captain." She stirred a smile out of Hook and it took every ounce of her to not embrace him.

"You flatter me princess."

It was then that they both heard shouting on the ship and realized they were docking and a few crew members where communicating with the armed guards on watch at the dock. Belle couldn't believe she was actually back home. When Rumple took her from her father's court a few years ago, she thought she would never make it home again. That she would die before setting foot on her kingdom's soil, but here she was proving herself wrong. She instantly smelled the strong scent of red poppy flowers, which meant spring was just around the riverbend.

"I will escort and deliver you to your father." Hook stated the same time the step to access the docks was put down.

"You do remember I just said my kingdom is not wealthy, my father will not be able to give you much of a reward."

"I don't want a reward. It was I who said I would securely take you to your desired destination, and I just want to see you off safe and sound inside your home err… well castle." His eyes glazed outward on to the horizon to the white stone castle with beautiful mosaics all around in the far-off distance.

"You really don't have to Hook."

"I want to." He silenced her with that statement as he guided her to walk towards the guards that were now talking to two members of the crew as they explained the situation.

"Princess Belle, is that really you?" One of the guards asked in a curious tone as she approached the unloading deck.

"The stolen princess…" The other exclaimed unable to take his eyes off her.

"Yes. It is me, I'm back safe and sound ready to serve my people." She spoke with softness as if she had never been away from her kingdom, she still remembered how to speak with her people as if it was just yesterday she left.

"Your Highness." Both men took a bow breaking their eye contact. Hook snuck a quick glance at Belle and raised his brow. He was a bit taken back by all the formalities involved.

"Prepare me transportation to the main castle, I will meet you back towards the meadow when I am ready." The guards obeyed her instantly and disappeared to fulfill her request. At this point the crew had formed completely on the deck to see her off. A few of them began to whisper if they had to bow to her too, but ultimately, they did not for they saw her as one of them not a princess.

"Oliver." As soon as Belle said the words he ran to her side. "How would you like to come live with me in the castle?" His face lit up the moment the words left her mouth, but then saddened when he realized he would have to leave the rest of the pirates just as she would.

"Cap'n, what about you?" Oliver's words had heavy underlining of sadness embedded into them.

"The Jolly Roger is my heart and soul. I could never leave her. But with the princess's approval perhaps we could come visit you and pick you up for a few weeks every now and then." Hook's eyes met with Belle as she silently agreed with him. She would never want to take the pirates away from Oliver, even if the love of the pirates came with an irksome Captain.

Oliver along with Belle went around a circle giving their last and final goodbyes to each other. They didn't know how long they would go without seeing each other, but truthfully Belle hopped it would be soon. Just when she thought her tears where completely dry the moment she hugged John again they came back. She hated goodbyes more than anything. Finally Hook stared off into the sky and stated that it was getting late and they needed to get going. The crew waved and watched her walk away down the dock before returning to work.

"Sir, we can take it from here. No need to accompany the princess." One of the guard said to Hook as he was entering the carriage. Belle and Oliver snickered under their breath to each other as they saw the irritation lining the Captain's face.

"It is Captain." He declared. "And I am not leaving until I see the princess safely in her father's arms."

"But it's a three-hour journey to the castle and back." The second guard rebutted.

"Then what are you waiting for." Hook pushed through the men and sat directly next to Belle as she smiled and waved them away to the front of the carriage when they turned to her for guidance. As soon as the guards sat down comfortably in the front, the sound of the hooves of horses were heard and the carriage began to move.

"You really did not have to bring me this far." Belle chimed in after not being able to stand the silence in the carriage.

"Must I always repeat myself?" Hook sighed.

"Oh, alright quit your whining." She mocked surprisingly stirring a laugh from him.

The three of them continued in conversation. It mainly consisted with Belle listing flowers and animals that they could see from the carriage window. She was like a child in a candy shop. Her face was glowing. The closer and closer they drew to the castle, the faster her heart began to race. She was nervous. She had no clue what to expect.

Oliver fell fast asleep after the first half of the trip. He looked so innocent and pure in his deep haze. Belle could see the way Hook surveyed Oliver, he was going to miss him deeply. A part of her felt a pang of guilt for separating them.

"Where you and your father close?" Hook asked tearing away Belle's concentration from the carriage window.

"Well, I love my father dearly, but I was always closest to my mother. She was the best mother a girl could ask for." Her eyes look down with a dour look.

"Was? What happened to her?"

"Ogres. She was killed during the Ogre Wars defending me. It was the most selfless thing anyone has ever done for me. What she did for me is what I wanted to do for my Kingdom, for Venore. I let Rumple take me as a servant in exchange for him defeating the ogres, and ending the Ogre War completely." She knew she was speaking about sensitive material that she typically wouldn't share, but when she spoke to Hook, she knew he wasn't judging. Oddly enough, she trusted the pirate captain with her deepest secrets.

"It's such a shame that we both have lost such genuine amazing people." Hook reached in his black leather coat pocket and retrieved his flask. "To your mother." He dipped his head back and took a hefty swig from the flask. Belle smiled seeing the pirate indulge in his normal habits.

"I just want to make her proud. I hope to be as respected and adored when I'm Queen as she was. The people loved her."

"I have faith in you. If you could capture the hearts of dozens of murdering brute pirates, I'm sure you could capture those of the people." His statement brought a warm feeling to her stomach. All she had wanted was to fit in everywhere she went, and for the first time she felt like she truly belonged on that ship. The moment was surrounded by the air of melancholy.

"I can never thank you enough for taking me in as your guest. We went from despising each other to…." She silently struggled to express her sentiments in words.

"Falling into each other's arms in a drunk haze?" She blushed as he cocked his brow suggestively towards her. If anyone could punctate their innuendos with dry amusement with a single raised suggestive eyebrow, it was him.

"That will forever and always remain as one of the most embarrassing things I've ever done. And not to mention scandalous, if word got out that you've even seen me in my slip…I'd be ruined. No proper suitor would want to marry me." She spoke out of humor and not suppressed fear, she knew her secret was safe with Hook.

"You royals really don't know how to have fun. What's the purpose of waiting for marriage anyways? It hardly seems logical that you don't get to test the merchandise beforehand."

"Marriage typically isn't for love when you're a princess or queen. It's the harsh reality I've conformed to."

"That's sad really, not that I believe in the institution of marriage…but none the less, it truly seems cruel."

Belle shrugged unable to further their conversation for fear of awakening her own opposed views to the society and regulations that royals lived under. She hated being dissected like an insect by the royal court, but she constantly reminded herself it was just a minor downside. Being a princess came with many advantages that she was forever thankful for, and she could never imagine herself complaining about them.

The moment Belle felt the carriage draw to a halt, she plastered herself on the window ready for the guards to open the doors. The castle seemed much larger than she remembered it, the tallest tower appeared to touch the clouds. She gently stirred Oliver awake and she relished in his equal excitement to seeing the castle. Once off the carriage she could hear the castle staff whispering as she walked towards the large regal doors that where the entrance. Few of the members of the staff began to recognize her but where unsure if she was truly the Stolen Princess due to her not being in her traditional ornate dresses.

"Open the doors for your Princess." The guards stated as they walked up the steps ahead of them. Belle felt herself tensing up with every step against the marble floors. Her shoulders were raised in a tight stance that was giving her an ache but she wanted to make a good impression. Her breathing was synced in a perfect rhythm. Part of her wanted to run back to the carriage.

Hook took pleasure in observing her in what he thought was her natural environment, but her body language said otherwise. He could tell she was tense, the smile on her lips look forced. With one simple look to Oliver, Hook could tell he was aware of her anxiety as well. Oliver wrapped his small arm around hers and that brought Belle back into the moment.

"Belle." A tall and round gentleman with an eloquent bright velvety red and gold surcoat said in a half shout. The golden leafed crown on his head made it obvious he was the king. He immediately pulled away from the two men holding a scroll open and ran towards the brunette full of glee.

"Father." Belle breathe out in happiness as the man quickly took her into his arms. She looked ever so petite in the man's large arms. Her face was glowing with the happiness Hook desired for her.

"I don't believe my eyes. I heard horrible things about your status, I thought you were dead." Tears pooled in the man's soft blue eyes that mirrored those of his daughter, upon seeing this Belle teared up as well.

"I'll spare you the details out of love father. However, I was lucky and escaped, with help from my friend Captain Hook." She extended her hands to the side to present Hook. He seemed hesitant about the formalities but ultimately bowed out of respect for Belle.

"As in THE Captain Hook?" The King neared closer to Hook.

"Ah, so you've heard of me huh, King?"

"Please let's skip the formalities, in all reality I hate the title. Call me Maurice. Right now I simply am a father ridden with happiness that this only child of mine is back in my arms, thanks to you."

"Belle. I like your father already." Hook turned to his side to face the princess with a smile plastered on her face.

"Oh and father most importantly I would like to introduce Oliver, a dear friend." Her hands found their way onto Oliver's shoulder's as he greeted the king and immediately her father saw the protectiveness Belle had over the child. He could see the love between them as if he were her own child. "He will be staying here in Venor to live with us."

"Any friend of Belle's is a friend of mine. It's lovely to meet you both." Oliver bowed to the King out of respect, but after the King simply took the boy into his arms as if he was seeing his grandchild for the first time. "You three should go wash up, I'll have some servants go and prepare rooms. Tonight we shall feast and you all can tell me of your travels to Venor." The King lifted his hand calling over a male servant who instantly rushed over. The King then asked for them to be shown to their individual rooms.

The castle seemed to twist and turn all over the place like a labyrinth, she most certainly did not remember the castle being that confusing to navigate. The rooms they took them to where at the very top right corner of the castle and on their way up the servants mentioned that the right wing was made specifically for guests.

"Belle, King Maurice wanted me to make you aware that you staying in the room will be temporary, he has some servants right now cleaning up your room and readying it for you." The servant left with a smile and Belle was left alone with Oliver and Hook still unable to grasp it all. She was back home. Why didn't it feel like home anymore?

"Your father is certainly much more pleasant than I expected." Hook approached her before she entered her separate guest bedroom. Oliver had already entered his.

"He seems happier than he used to be." Belle admitted.

"Well I'm sure that has to do with your presence."

"No. He over all seems happier. The clothes and the crown were much more eloquent than I remember." With a finger to her chin she decided to mentally drop the subject. For once she just wanted to be normal and relaxed. "I'm sure I'm overthinking it."

"I'm going to leave. The crew is probably waiting up for me." Belle's expression dropped saddened.

"So soon? You don't want to wait for the feast?"

"I can't. Plus I'm not too good at goodbyes." She thought saying goodbye to him would be simple. But he had come to mean a lot more to her than she expected. He had become someone she trusted more than anyone.

"There is no use in pretending like I'm not going to miss you."

"Aye, there isn't." Hook said with a smile.

"You know, you are nothing like I expected you to be when I first met you."

"The same applies to you Princess. You're still a pain in my side, but let us just say I've grown used to it." She wanted to laugh thinking about all the times they've bickered over nothing.

"Will you say goodbye to Oliver?" Belle asked wishing she could keep him at the castle for just a few more minutes.

"No." He said with a sullen expression. "I'm afraid I can't. That is an impossible task that I simply rather not deal with." She understood him as confusing as it was. She knew how much Oliver meant to him.

"I promise he will be in good hands here." Her and Hook were so close she could feel his breath fanning over her.

"I know he will be." He answered somberly. It paid him thinking about not seeing either Belle or Oliver every day. "Well I should take my leave now." He took a sarcastic bow just to watch her expression twist into a grin. They both laughed briefly concealing their sadness. She mumbled goodbye when he started to walk away but the words felt false on her lips.

"Wait." He stopped turning back to face her. She ran down the hall to catch him and before she knew it she was in his arms and pressing her lips softly into his. He was surprised to say the least but her kisses were so needing he didn't skip a beat. It was a simple and soft kiss but they felt the passion between them.

"Not what I expected." He spoke in a lower tone pulling away from her. She remained in his arms not wanting to let him go.

"I needed to get that out of my system before you left." She looked up to him enjoying his arms still wrapped around her. "If not I would be filled with regret."

"I'm glad one of us was brave enough." She laughed. "But I still have to leave."

"I know." She slipped out of his arms as they parted.

"Hey Belle." He called out to her softly.

"Yes."

"My name real name is Killian. You ought to know." His back then turned to her and she watched his leather coat disappear into nothing. She felt an ache in her chest watching him go. He was a pirate after all, and as smart of a woman as she was she knew falling for a pirate was a big mistake. But even more because she was starting to connect the pieces. She wondered if he knew that she knew about Milah. She had her speculations that Hook was Milah's lover and he was the Killian she wrote about, but he just confirmed it.

* * *

 **I really hope you guys enjoyed Belle's homecoming! Also correct me if I'm wrong but I believe in Once, Belle's kingdom is never given a name? At first I thought it was Avonlea, but when I watched the episode, it says that's the neighboring town. Sooo I went with Venor, it was the fanciest and most regal unclaimed name I could think of for a kingdom. I know in all these chapters I've switching from POV but now that our characters are separated I think I'm going to do a lot more individual POV's, so please let me know if that's something you'd like to read and if there is anything you'd want to potentially see in a future fic. As always I'm super open to suggestions and I LOVE reading your thoughts and opinions, they honestly keep me writing because I get so discouraged at times. To everyone who has been leaving consistent reviews, I truly appreciate it more than you know, I'm talking about you Jewelzy :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the nice comments from everyone, I can't stress enough how wonderful they make me feel. Something I meant to address last chapter but failed to was that I'm aware that in the tv show OUaT, there isn't much of a leeway period in between the initial meeting of Killian and Belle and the Dark Curse, BUT for the sake of the fic and all the fun I'm having writing about PRINCESS Belle I'm stretching that period out QUITE a bit. I haven't decided where I am ending this fic just yet, I may take it to Storybrooke or I might end it with the Dark Curse, I suppose it depends on how everyone seems to be enjoying the direction.**

 **A thousand apologies for the time it has been taking me to upload. I hate keeping you guys waiting but I have been so blank with this fic. I had direction for it at first but now I feel like it has taken a different path. If you guys have any suggestions or if there is anything you guys want to see...let me know!**

 **Anyways enjoy this chapter, I'm sorry it's not very lengthy compared to my last upload. This is a bit of a filler chapter because I wanted to give the characters their own stories and direction. So, you be the judge of them as individual people separate from one another. Enjoy!**

 **Oh, and just as a warning even though I already labeled my story as M. There is no mature content per say but there is conversation of mature content. Sooo hopefully everyone reading is ok with that.**

* * *

 _Killian/Hook_

When Killian returned to the ship, the crew members were drinking singing and dancing on the deck waiting for his arrival. He could hear the men a mile away. Traditionally, he wouldn't give a damn that the men were acting rowdy on the deck for all to see, but after departing from the arms of Belle he was in a mood. One that in all honesty took him by surprise.

"Don't you men have any decency? You are crew members to the _Jolly Roger_ , the best damn bloody pirate ship on the sea. You're acting like a bunch of wild animals, makes me want to feed one of you lots to the sharks." Killian scowled staring into the eyes of his crew members. They at once scattered and mumbled to each other while walking to their stations. In reality, the crew members had practically forgotten the Captain's wrath simply because he had been in such high spirits lately. "That's more like it." He spoke to himself as he stared down at now an empty wooden deck.

Killian eyed the deck once over making sure every man was back to a working position, then he finally exhaled and headed to the lower deck to his cabin. He sunk into his cool leather chair in front of his wooden desk, unable to even think straight. Loud footsteps were heard outside of his quarters and he immediately recognized them belonging to John.

"We all miss her." John immediately spotted Killian's sullen expression. The Captain had his face shielded in one hand trying to regain clarity of who exactly he was without her.

"Not like I do." He muttered under his breath. John smiled at his words, Killian never spoke much about his feeling but the older man had an inkling of suspicion.

"Have you considered the possibility of not leaving Venor just quite yet?"

"Yes." Killian sighed irritated. "The possibility is enticing, but what in seven hells would I do there? I'm a bloody pirate John. I steal mythical jewels and ancient relics for a living, not _court_ a princess. That's out of the question for me."

"Whatever you say Captain, all I'm saying is that one day decapitating crooked kings and bedding foreign woman who don't speak the same language as you is going to get old."

"Oh save it John, tis' not fair to label me as edacious simply because I like to have it all. Besides, I speak over a hundred languages from realms high and low, I have yet to meet a woman whose language I do not speak." John laughed getting the hint that Killian would probably never grow out of the pirate lifestyle, or so that is what he desired to be conveyed.

It was rare for the Jolly Roger to set sail at sun down, but Killian insisted. And then whenever the crew members showed any sign of hesitation, Killian decided he would do the task himself. He wanted out of the docks of Venor. He wanted to be ridded of his memory of their princess. The nearest port with a nice brothel and tavern was about two days away, and Killian knew that's where he wanted to be.

* * *

 _Belle_

The moment she entered her room she sunk into the guest bed and pressed her hand to her lips. She had kissed him goodbye, and somehow that wasn't enough. Somehow, she wanted more. But she couldn't. She didn't even know when she would see him again, IF she would even see him again. How could she have been so foolish? She felt at a war with herself. Half of her hated herself for kissing him and the other half longed to be in his strong arms again. She had to shake the image out of her head.

After her shower in the refreshing warm water, a knock was heard on the door. She opened the door delighted when she saw it was a group of female servants holding up an extravagant periwinkle gown laced with gold embellishments.

"This is for me?" She asked with her eyes still silently admiring the gown.

"Yes. King Maurice wants you to wear it to the feast tonight."

"What? Is the whole Kingdom going to be attending?"

"No. The King insisted the dinner be just an intimate gather of two. Yourself and the King."

"Then why must I array myself in such a lavish gown?" The dress was beautiful, no one could deny it. Yet, to Belle the dress looked as if it were fit for a ball or a formal event at the palace of some sort."

"That information wasn't passed down to me your Highness." The female servant with soft hazel cat like eyes turned away from Belle and looked down at the floor.

"Very well." She murmured.

It took every ounce of will power Belle had to not immediately faint due to the tightness of her corset. She had forgotten how tightly strung the undergarments where. Aboard the Jolly Roger, she had no one to help her dress, therefor her corset was never perfectly on. It was a painful welcome back to the life of nobility. In total, it took four of the six female servants that came into her room to aid her in dressing while the remaining two combed through her drastically tangled brown hair. The sensation of being pampered reminded her of how blessed her life once was. With every stroke of her hair and every stitch sowed through her dress, the memories of her hardships vanished. The length of time it took until she was fully ready to leave her room was despicable, she almost could not believe all that time she spent was dedicated solely to vanity.

"Now there is the precious daughter that I remembered." Maurice was grinning from ear to ear as Belle walked down the stairs and into the formal dining hall. The hall had gone under serious reconstruction from the last time Belle had seen it. A shiny new golden chandelier hung from the roof and on the roof, was an imprint of the family crest.

"I saw the pirate ship you arrived on is no longer in our port. I was not aware the captain was leaving tonight." He said sternly as she sat down. "I was going to have a chest full of gold doubloons and gems delivered to his guest room. I suppose it will await him for the next time he visits." Belle waiting to find traces of sarcasm in her father's tone, but it never came. He was being serious. But of course her father did not even understand the basis of sarcasm.

"There is no need. Venor does not have that kind of wealth." She stated the words as a sentence but truly they lingered on her lips as a question.

"My darling. You have been away for a few years. Let us discuss Venor's finances on another date." There was no harshness in the words but they felt like a slap in the face. Her father was throwing it in her face that she no longer knew anything about her kingdom. The one she was set to rule after him.

"I like the new portrait of you." She eyeballed the canvas that hung above the fireplace. She was desperate for a change in the conversation and by the looks of gratitude in his face so was he.

"I like the new portrait of you." She eyeballed the canvas that hung above the fireplace. She was desperate for a change in the conversation and by the looks of gratitude in his face so was he. "It suits you, you look strong and fearless." The king looked lovingly at his daughter as she took a seat. Every time he saw her, he saw the beauty of her mother.

"I had it commissioned by Monsi from the village, I believe he did a splendid job. Perhaps now that you're back as my sole heir we should get one for you done…in fact I'm sure he could be here tomorrow."

"So soon?" The words left her mouth in a stutter.

"Yes! And in fact darling, we should throw you a ball in your honor! The whole kingdom will be invited. I'll send word to the baker and order the largest cake you've ever seen-"

"Father." She spoke suddenly interrupting the king. Two of the servant girls standing by the table shared a glance in shock, no one interrupted the King like that. "Perhaps I'm not ready for all of this. It becoming a bit…much. I'm overwhelmed alone by being in the castle, I could not imagine having or even alone attending such a lavish event so soon. I need time." Her tone was no angry or even irritated, but she meant business. She wasn't taking no for an answer and her facial expression clearly conveyed that.

"I apologize Belle if I upset you. I just want to make you happy, you used to love lavish balls."

"I know father, I know. But I'm not the same daughter that left the castle a few years ago. My perspective on life has changed, and I've changed." Her eyes peered into his and she could tell by his sullen look, that he understood.

"Whatever your heart desires daughter. However, for old times' sake, will you consider allowing me to throw you a birthday party. I know you've grown but will you allow me to have this one joy."

"I don't remember when my birthday is…nor what day it even is today." Her voice trailed on as if she hesitated to add more to her sentence then decide to altogether end her sentence. There a sadness that hid in her voice. A sadness that she couldn't describe. A sadness that made her realize just how different she was.

"It is in one months' time. I celebrated it alone every year that you were gone. Even when I thought you dead." Tears pooled in her eyes just imaging how horrible and lonely it must have been for her father thinking that his only child and heir was dead. All to save their kingdom.

"Oh father. Yes I will grant you that without a doubt. How I missed our dances at the balls for my birthday. Mother always thought it was her who taught me to dance, but it was without a doubt you father." The King cheeks went rosy at his daughter's admission.

"Your mother was never the best dancer." He chuckled thinking of his beautiful wife, how he missed her. He was glad that he still held a part of her within their equally beautiful daughter. "I enjoyed our dances as well, but I bet Gaston will want to incorporate a public dance with you as well from now on." Belle practically spit out her drink as her father spoke the name of the man she had completely forgotten.

"Gaston?" She answered half choking from having swallowed her drink incorrectly to keep from spitting it out.

"Yes darling, your fiancé."

"I remember. It's just been so long I assumed he would've married another by now." Her words sounded like they were laced with poison. Gaston always did appear to be the one with a wondering eye. After all, he was rotten to the core…why _wouldn't_ he?

"The man was smitten with you. There is no possibility that he could marry another." Maurice stated it as a matter-of-fact.

"Does he know I'm here?" She asked with caution, careful not to alert her father of her true feelings for the man.

"By now I assume so. I sent a letter the second you arrived." She wanted to roll her eyes at the naivety of her father.

"Great. Just great." Belle grabbed her gauntlet of wine and chugged the whole thing quickly stirring a few brows to raise.

The food was savory and as much as she loved John's cooking, she had grown tired of eating the same thin on the daily. However, the rest of the dinner had Belle consumed in her thoughts. Belle could not believe she returned home simply to press play on the life she paused when she left the kingdom to be Rumple's servant girl. Gaston was an arrogant, shallow and close minded prick that she would never willingly marry. She had agreed to marry the man for Venor, but now that it is not in peril, why should she still have to marry him. She remembered what great quarrel it caused between her father and her the last time she tried to get out of marrying him, so for her sake she decided to try to wiggle out of the marriage on a later day. For now, she had to pretend like nothing was wrong, when in reality, she felt like a stranger in her own home.

* * *

 _Killian/Hook_

 ***Two weeks later***

Just like every other morning the sun woke up Killian. And just like every other day he woke up with no memory of the night prior due to his intoxication. He was a pirate and everyone knew pirates drank, but Killian was beginning to over indulge, all his crew had noted including John. His head ached as he lifted his head off the pillow.

"Morning Captain." A sultry blonde spoke in a low voice from the pillow next to him. The thin white sheets covering her body left nothing to the imagination, her body was in full view and appeared to be nude under the sheets.

"Who the bloody hell are you?" Killian mumbled still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. His torso was exposed and he suddenly connected two and two together. "Oh no wait…did we?" His confusion brought a subtle laugh to the blonde's mouth.

"I'm Ellen. But honey you can call me whatever you like after the way you made me feel last night." Her voice came out in a soft purr as she brought her hand to cup his chin and feel his rough stubble. He hadn't been shaving as of late and it was obvious.

"Oh good, at least one of us benefited from last night." He said below his breath shaking his chin away from her grip, feeling repulsed by her display of affection.

"Who is Belle." Elle asked leaning against the headboard of Killian's bed.

"Why do you ask." Killian snapped irritated.

"You mumbled her name while you were ramming into me last night, just thought I deserved an answer."

"Look. I don't owe you anything, in fact…never mind. Just get dressed." Killian stood from the bed to gather his clothing and get dressed as fast as he could. "I've got a long day ahead of me, I should get going,"

He didn't bother waiting for Ellen as he finished dressing. Much like he didn't for every other female that had been occupying his time as of late. The crew was already on deck preparing for the day. It was a big day after all. When Belle left the ship Killian felt the pirates needed adventure, they needed treasure, and that is what they were going to get. It was as if he needed a reminded of who he was.

"Captain Hook." The voice was filled of arrogance and only one man could irritate him as much.

"Augustin." Killian growled looking at the man with light blonde hair in a ponytail wearing an ostentatious large blue pirate hat.

"You do remember that I TOO, am a pirate captain." He spoke in a polite tone crawling under Killian's skin. "I believe I've earned your respect, and thus you should address me by my title." A low chuckle escaped Killian's mouth as he eyes over the man standing directly in front of him. He forever and always would be a joke to him. No pirate that Killian had ever encountered could respect Augustin.

"Whatever, let's get this over with." Killian began to button the last few buttons on his white blouse. As Augustine studied him, Killian burned with annoyance. A part of him couldn't believe he had agreed to them working together. After all, the last time he had seen the Spaniard he was laying in an alley as Killian bloodied his face

"Don't forget, you are benefiting from this as well. I am a man of my word Hook, you will have half of the gold."

"I believe we agreed on much more than JUST gold…" Hook's eyes trailed on as if reeling the words out of the man standing in front of him.

"You revenge filled fool." Augustine muttered.

"Just answer the bloody question." Hook shouted with an aggressive tone.

"Make good on our quest and Pandora's box is yours." Augustine eyeballed the proud looking pirate captain in front of him.

Just a few days after leaving the port in Venor, The Jolly Roger stopped in Tortuga Island where the crew heard rumors that Augustine had acquired said box. Killian was inebriated but somehow convinced Augustine to hand over the box in exchange for the Jolly Rogers aid in attacking a rival crowns port. The plan included brutal murder and theft, two of Killian's favorite things. It would serve as a distraction. For now.

"Then let us set sail, it is just a day's journey from here." The man looked passed Killian's shoulder noticing that crew was well beyond prepared to sail.

"Wait, one moment." Killian sighed remembering Ellen remained in his room. He knocked hoping she was fully dressed and ready to leave.

"Is this my cue to leave?" Ellen opened the door fully clothed with a twinkle in her eye.

"Your cue to leave was when I left my room earlier. Didn't really want it to be like this."

"Very well, walk me off?" He rolled his eyes knowing it was the only way to get her off his ship. He held out his hand for her to walk forward and surprisingly she obeyed. The crew eyeballed her up and down and some members of the crew instantly knew she had spent the night with Killian, he received some hollers and Ellen seemed to be loving the attention. When Killian met John's eyes he simply nodded and it didn't take a genius for him to realize that John was disappointed in him.

"Ellen?" Augustin shouted running up just as she was about to step foot off the ship and onto the dock.

"Augustin?" She responded staring at his with great confusion in her eyes.

"Hook for the love of gods, please tell me you did not sleep with my wife." Augustin's face went red instantaneously. His hands were balled up into fists.

"How was I supposed to know she was your wife?" Killian said dumbfounded. He stared at the blonde woman who looked unapologetic towards her husband.

"This isn't just any port, this is my native land."

"Well bloody hell is every woman off limits then?"

"We were in the same tavern Hook, I had my hand on her all night…I have no clue how you even managed to get her alone."

"Maybe it was her that came to me." Killian gave Ellen a look over and she giggled under the obvious innuendo. Augustin's face twitched clearly showing signs that Killian struck a nerve, which was his intention.

"I've had it with your destructive and arrogant playboy lifestyle." Augustin drew close to Killian and grabbed him by the lapel of his blouse. Many crew men grabbed their hip to unsheathe their swords but Killian ordered them to stand down. He knew Augustin wouldn't put up a fight, especially not when he knew he was out numbered.

"Simmer down. I apologize." Even Augustin looked at the man in shock. Captain Hook had never apologized to any man. He was known for his unapologetic lifestyle. It was his legacy.

Acquiring Pandora's box was the only thing racing through Killian's mind. He could care less for Augustin and his wife for that matter. It was a purely selfish act. Or at least that's what Killian kept telling himself.

"I suppose I'll consider us even from now on. I never did apologize for the things I said to your lady friend."

Killian glared unsure of how to respond. Belle was still a touchy subject for him, everyone on the crew knew the very mention of her name caused him to be on edge.

"Let us move onward. This is now the past." With the words said Killian waited for Augustin to show Ellen off the ship. Then together they headed to the helm after the ship set sail.

* * *

 _Belle_

Autumn was finally making its way into the village. Belle could smell it in the air and see it in the trees and flowers. The poppies were closing for the summer. She would miss them and their sweet smell. The air was chillier than when she had arrived and the wind had a stronger pull, but still the outdoors brought her joy. Especially when her and Oliver played in the gardens after she picked him up from school.

"You promise we won't miss the Moon Berry Festival?" Oliver's childish eyes glanced over her. She intertwined her hand with his and laughed because he was asking her for the 6th time that day. It was his first festival in the kingdom and all the boys and girls in his school room were talking about it.

"I swear on my life Ollie. Just like every other day I'm going to pick you up after your class lets out and we will make it on time for the beginning of the festival. Okay." Her cheeks turned rosy from laughter. Life with Oliver had made her happier than ever. As they walked hand in hand down the streets of Venor while she walked him to his school house, random pedestrians waved in shock as they whispered about the princess. Belle was always happy to be recognized by the people and she more than once stopped to hold conversations with them.

"Be good!" Belle shouted standing with the mothers of the children from Oliver's school house. The teacher Miranda ran towards Belle the second she caught eye of her.

"Your grace, you really don't have to walk Oliver to school every day. I can send someone for him, or better yet I can go for him myself." Miranda smiled just before she bowed to Belle.

"No please none of that." Belle waved away the formalities. "I'm not your princess here. I'm simply Oliver's care taker. However, I am appreciative for all that you do for him."

"You must know how grateful I am for all the funding you've convinced your father the King to put into education."

"It's rather disappointing the funds weren't there sooner, but I'm glad I was able to talk some sense into the old man. I just want Oliver to get the best education possible. He has a few lost years to make up for." Belle watched in the distance as Oliver played around and laughed with his fellow classmates. Her heart warmed at the sight.

"He's adapting extremely well. He's quite bright you know." Miranda spoke proudly. Just like every day for the past two weeks Miranda eagerly told Belle what they were covering in class until it was time for class to start. Belle always wished she could attend the class with Oliver just to watch him, but she knew she would be a big distraction. Mainly because the other kids wouldn't stop bugging him and asking him if his mom was the princess. Belle giggled when Oliver mentioned everyone thought she was his real mom. She liked the thought of it.

Before Belle left Venor, she was fearful of leaving the castle alone but this time she was different. She walked into the market alone and picked the best produce alone. The vendors slowly but surely had stopped with royal formalities such as bowing and calling her by her official titles upon request by Belle. She wanted them to consider her a friend.

"Your flowers sure smell lovely Monsieur Jean."

"The red roses are fresh, they are your favorite madam Belle." She smiled at the gentleness that the older man displayed.

"In that case, I'll take every last one for my lovely, soon-to-be wife." A voice she knew all too well spoke behind her. Chills went up her spine just thinking about seeing his face.

"Gaston. Thank you." Her voice was monotone, unable to fabricate any ounce of joy in his presence. She turned to face the tall man with broad muscular arms and dark hair. He was handsome, there was no denying it. But he was so shallow and dense that holding a conversation with him was impossible. Not to mention they had no similar interests. All Gaston cared about was hunting and boasting about the game he caught. Belle could never hurt a fly, and every time Gaston uttered slaughtering an animal waves of nausea hit her.

Gaston placed a ruby small coin bag in Jean's hands as the vendor handed off the bouquets of flowers to Gaston. Belle forced a grin upon seeing the roses.

"You probably shouldn't go telling people we are soon to be wed just quite yet. I think father wants to wait to make the announcement at my birthday ball." Belle said as they began to walk down the cobblestone road.

"I can't help it. I just want everyone to know that the beauty that walks among them is going to be my wife." Belle almost gagged at his sentence. It had been two long weeks since her and Gaston were reunited. She had lost count of the amount of times he had tried to flirt with her and failed. The more she tried to avoid him the more he tried to spend time with her. Every morning she awoke to a new gift waiting for her when she went down the stairs after waking up. Yesterday it was a portrait of himself and this morning it was a sculpture of his muscular arms. What he doesn't know is she had the servants dispose of them at the very sight of them. The first gift he ever left her actually brought her so much rage that she broke the painting herself.

"We really shouldn't be spotted spending a lot of time alone together, you know how people gossip." The lie fell of her tongue easily.

"Let people gossip. All that matters to me is you." In a sad reality, she truly believed him. She believed she was of the highest importance to him. However, it was not for who she was as an individual but for the fact that a crown loomed over her perfectly braided hair. She was very blatantly aware of his hunger for it. His conversation every single time without a fail, eventually deviated towards her being queen.

"I really should get going." She said still walking ahead of him, she walked so fast Gaston was having a hard time keeping up. "I've got to pick up Oliver and I's attire for the festival."

"I find it strange the relationship you have with that boy." Belle stopped in her tracks clearly annoyed by his comment.

"I find it strange you felt it necessary to inform me."

"What I'm trying to say is…people are asking me if he's your son. Biologically."

"Then they are fools. He appears well over the age of 10. Everyone in the kingdom knows that I am twenty years of age. How could I biologically be his mother?" She snapped.

"All I am saying is you were gone for years and nobody knew your exact where abouts. How do I know you were faithful?" His questions felt like an interrogation. One that she felt like being no part of. If looks could kill, Gaston would be dead by the angry look on Belle's face that was directed towards him. However, she couldn't deny he was right. Her memory went back to the night she made a fool of herself in front of Killian.

"Don't let yourself forget that I was there that night." His look turned sinister and Belle felt a racing in her chest. For once she had no idea what he was talking about.

"What are you referring to Gaston."

"Hah-this is rich. Do you truly not know?"

"Why else would I ask." She retorted with a stern tone.

"I saw you kiss that beast. The way you lusted after him and he rejected you. You looked utterly humiliated, in fact I would've pitied you if I had not enjoyed seeing someone reject you the way you rejected me." Belle wanted to run from him as he spoke but her body felt stiff. She was in shock.

"You lie." She gasped with fear.

"No. I see the fear in your eyes Mon Cheri." Belle watched him silently as he thrived on her fear. "I planned a rescue mission for you. It took weeks to gather supplies and willing volunteers. Then when we arrived I see you two through the glass window. Imagine what the kingdom would say. You and that wicked beast. In love."

"He's not a beast." She shouted without thinking. "And I no longer love Rumpelstiltskin." The moment the words left her mouth she wanted to pinch herself for being so foolish. Not only was it idiotic to expose herself to Gaston but she couldn't help but wonder if there was truth behind her statement. Did she really stop loving Rumple?

A grin crept on Gaston's face.

"Ah is there another then? Someone who took your mind off that beast. Because we both know it wasn't I." He cocked a brow at her arrogantly. She nodded stunned still by her admission.

"Maybe I should kidnap you and force you to be my little slave." He walked around her as if she were his prey and he were a lion. "Oh the scandalous outfits I would have you wear around the castle."

"You are out of line Gaston. We are to be married, what more do you need."

"Perhaps a fiancé who shows me some damn respect. I am a prince after all, the best darn suiter you will ever have. Instead I have a fiancé who falls for her captors, maybe it is the Evil Queen that has you beguiled for all I know."

"You pompous asshole."

"I would ease up with the name calling if I were you. Maurice needn't know what a little harlot his treasured daughter is, hmm?" She had never felt more physically repulsed by someone in her life.

She watched as his eyes gravitated back to the roses he carried for her. As if she could focus on anything else.

"You can deliver those roses to the palace, I've got to go prepare for the festival." She walked away in an opposite direction before he could oppose.

"I will see you there my princess." He called out to her.

Relief swept through her as she realized he hadn't followed her. She knew not how but that she would find a way out of her marriage. She had to.

* * *

 **I am in reality a little disappointed with this chapter just because I didn't exactly convey what I wanted to. I was a little sad not to write about Belle and Killian together but I felt a break was necessary and I HOPE you guys can see why I chose to do this. However I will say, they will be reuniting sooner than you think. I apologize if there were any small grammar mistakes, however I was a bit in a rush to upload this but I will be looking over it and doing further edits tomorrow morning. I just really wanted to get the content out to you guys.**

 **Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A thousand apologies for the late upload, I've been feeling a little uninspired and having difficulty producing content I was happy enough with to show you guys. I really want to get into the routine of uploading more frequently but alas we shall see...**_

 _ **This chapter gets a very hard rated M. I hope that is ok with you guys. I'm pretty sure I made the rating mature but I'll double check ad if not THIS IS VERY RATED M. sOOO if you're not ok with that then I don't know what to tell you because there will be a lot of sex from here on out...no spoilers as to who though.**_

* * *

The roar of chatter and commotion downstairs woke her up. Servants ran through the halls lugging plates and tablecloths downstairs to the main hall to prepare for Belle's birthday ball. For a second a memory of being enslaved by the Evil Queen ran through her spin and she clutched the sheets tightly against her bare chest. It took her a few seconds to look around the room and only see familiar belongings. Her vanity. Her regal yellow dress that hung against the closet door for her birthday. She was home. She was safe. The past week she had been plagued by horrible night terrors that involved her being captured by the Evil Queen and taken back to her castle to be punished for escaping.

As she stood up she wrapped her bedroom robe around her nude body and walked towards the window. Even the courtyard was flooded with people. Servants and villagers alike. She knew members of the noble families would start to arrive soon. It was her day, yet anxiety filled her veins just thinking about the pressure she would be under. For many people in the noble class, it would be their first time seeing Belle in years. So many were surprised to see that she even survived, that they made sure to attend. Belle knew she would be the center of attention and under mass scrutiny.

The knock on her door was no surprise. She knew it was time for her to start getting ready. She had a long day ahead of her. Before she answered the door, she quickly slipped into comfortable yet modest clothes to prep for her day in. When she opened her door a smile and gentle laugh escaped her mouth.

"Happy birthday Belle." Oliver wrapped his arms around her midsection. Any anxiety and stress she had left her mind as she saw the happiness within the young boy.

"Oh Ollie. Why thank you! What I would do to just celebrate my birthday with you and not worry about this ball." Her hand instinctively ran through his hair, fixing it up by combing a few strands behind his ears.

"You shouldn't be nervous for the ball, it is going to be a lot of fun. Plus, I have a surprise for you." His childish lips curled up as he separated from her.

"A surprise? You really did not have to get me anything Ollie." She raised a brow.

"Trust me, you're going to love it." He declared clearly getting worked up with excitement.

"What is it?" Her curiosity peaked.

"Follow me downstairs." Oliver declared beginning to head down the hall towards the stairs. She shut the door behind her then scurried down the hall to keep up with him.

"Where is it?" Belle casually glanced around the corridor adjacent to the main entrance.

"Cover your eyes." Oliver declared handing Belle a handkerchief. She gave the black item in her had a quizzical glance. "Please. And no peaking." She could read the excitement on him and decided to obey his request.

"They're covered." She announced as she finished tying the knot behind her loose hair.

"Now follow me." Even blindfolder her shocked expression brought him laughter. "I'll guide you." Their hands interlocked and she slowly shuffled her feet to follow whatever direction the boy pulled her in. Within minutes she could feel Oliver guiding her towards the castle yards and that they now were outdoors.

"You can remove the blindfold now Belle." Oliver released her hand and allowed her to reach for the knot holding the handkerchief together. The air sounded still around them indicating to her that they were primarily away from the hustle and bustle of the birthday ball preparations.

"What do you think?" Oliver asked the second Belle's eyes saw something besides the darkness. Her hand immediately shot for her chest for she instantly felt her heart would beat right out of her chest. Her shoulders loosened their tension and her body went weak. A part of her almost fell to the ground on her knees in shock but her adrenaline and happiness kicked in instantaneously.

"You guys came." Belle leaped with joy towards the group of pirates she had missed dearly. "Has it really been a month since we've parted ways." Her hands went immediately to the older man in the center. She hugged him so tightly he couldn't even answer. She was stronger than he remembered.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world Belle. It is your twenty first birthday." John looked at the beauty who's cheeks now glowed radiantly. She looked well. Much healthier and nourished than the last time he saw her. "Happy birthday child." He grinned watching her wrap Roscoe and Thomas in an equally tight embrace.

"Plus, Ollie did not quite leave us much of a choice with his threatening letter." Roscoe grinned. They all laughed at once, Belle laughed especially the loudest. She was overcome with love and joy. It meant the world to her that Oliver knew how important the pirates had become to her.

"I'm with John on this one. We could never miss your special day. Happy Birthday princess." Thomas's soft green eyes made her heart melt. He was a man of few words but they always meant much to Belle.

"I'm anything but." The words felt like muscle memory on her lips back from their banter in the kitchen.

Belle's eyes deceived her and without her permission stole a glance to the port miles away to see if the Jolly Roger was at the docks. _Of course it wasn't_ , she thought to herself.

"The old man isn't coming. If that's what you're thinking." Roscoe caught her glance and sighed.

"It was just a natural curiosity. Of course I did not expect that brute to make it. I'm sure palace balls are not his specialty." The three men at once eyeballed each other and then back to her stare out to the sea. They knew she was trying to suppress the emotion of wishing he was there. No one understood the nature of their friendship, but they all knew it was one of importance to her.

"Captain said he had business to attend to in a neighboring Kingdom, however he didn't specify." John said instinctively as she rolled her eyes.

"I could care less. My favorite pirates are here and that's all that matters." She called on them to join her inside the palace so she could show them around. The men laughed and poked fun at the fact that they had never been actually invited to a palace and only had ever broken in and looted them.

Belle had her servants grant the pirates their individual visitor bedrooms to clean up for the party. She even had a tailor brought in from the village to custom fit them into formal attire.

* * *

 _Killian/ Hook_

Classical music was heard from the castle miles away. Killian knew he shouldn't have stopped by but for some inexplicable reason, he found himself compelled to attend. From the distance, he could see his men and for a second he considered joining them then recoiled from the thought when he saw members of other noble houses passing by them. The thought of running into a king or prince he had wronged in the past abhorred him.

It took Killian a few minutes until he was able to relocate himself to an isolated portion of the indoor balcony overlooking the central ball room. It was then that he spotted her. Belle. Suddenly as he gazed at her everything seemed unimportant. She was stunning. He had never seen her look so regal and majestic. Her hair was done up and swept out of her face in a braid. The yellow dress she wore complemented her milky skin. Plus, as a bonus the dress she wore enhanced the appearance of her bosom filling Killian with desire. He had never seen a more perfect sight.

Killian's chest constricted as he noticed an unknown man sitting slightly behind her where she sat next to her father on his throne. The man was as large as a bear making Belle look minuscule in comparison. Something about the way he stared at Belle made him uneasy. Maurice and Belle exchanged a few laughs as they watched the dancing and chatter of the party before them. Once the music softened to a lower melody Maurice stood up and pounded his scepter firmly against the marble to draw attention as he stood.

"I would like to thank every single one of you for coming to my daughter Belle's birthday ball. I am filled with joy to have her back in our kingdom and on the throne as the rightful heir to Venor. With that said, I will allow her to make an announcement." The crowd that formed once the dancing and music slowed down clapped and shouted cheers for their king. "To Venor." Maurice commented as Belle stood watching her with pride.

Belle smiled at her father as he squeezed her hand gently. It didn't take long for Killian to see that she was nervous. Her eyes shifted around the ball room as if she was looking for the nearest exit. If he had to guess, he would assume that it was her first time addressing a hall full of people since her arrival. Belle cleared her throat and suddenly turned on this graceful façade that radiated strength of a princess.

"People of Venor I am honored and humbled at the warm welcomes I have received since returning. Before I was kidnapped I made a vow for Venor and tonight I would like to announce and make the vow official." The brunette suddenly turned to the man behind her who now had risen from his seat. She did not return his smile but simply she looked over his face as if she studied it. "I am to be betrothed to Gaston LeGume heir to the House of Hunters, therefore uniting Venor's alliance and strengthening it's armies." She said returning to face her people. Her voice was ice cold and lacked emotion just like every other monarch he had heard speak to a crowd. A part of him felt as if the marriage was a ruse. It couldn't be? Her married to a hunter? It didn't sound like her one bit.

The crowd cheered and her smile was stoic but happiness was still there. She loved her people and there was no denying that. Killian tensed just thinking about the thought of her with another man. He knew better than anyone that anything between them was near impossible, yet something inside him annoyingly clung on to a hope. His mind went to their farewell kiss.

"I have great faith my future son-in-law Gaston will make a great King consort. Whereas my daughter Belle will make a remarkable queen, greater than any Venor has seen. On that note, I would like to announce that by the end of this year after the last drop of snow falls…I will be stepping down as king and welcoming my daughter to ascend to her throne." The open mouth Belle now stared at her father with made Killian suspect she was not aware of Maurice's intentions. Gasps where heard around the court and Gaston sat proud in his seat with a smile that gave him chills.

He had to leave. Killian's fists balled and he was kicking himself for even attending. What did he think was going to happen? Of course, Belle would always put duty first.

* * *

 _Belle_

The event was quickly becoming all too much for her to absorb. She wanted the first opportunity out. The way Gaston held her so possessively all night repulsed her. His strong arms where always either around her waist or her shoulders. It was a chaste hold, but she felt the possessiveness the grasp displayed. She felt as if the event was a foreshadowing of her future and their marriage, her stomach tightened at the thought. There was not a word in her extensive vocabulary that justly described how she felt about Gaston. Hate, was too gentle of a word. Despised, maybe but the word she longed for was laced with more bitterness.

Why couldn't she see the good in him? That was always her best quality. She saw the father who had lost his son behind the Dark One. She saw the pirate who just wanted to be cared for behind… _Killian_. The memory of him brought her at ease. She swore she had seen him watching as she announced her marriage. It couldn't have been him. Yet…she would recognize those bedroom blue eyes anywhere.

"Leaving so soon my dear beloved." The arrogant voice rang in her ears as she slithered through the corridors away from the music.

"I'm not feeling too well." She lied.

"What seems to be the matter." Gaston creeped up closer to her and Belle gasped as she realized he had backed her into a corner.

"Uh-I have a headache. I think it is time for me to call it a night." She said shifting her body in attempt to give herself space to leave the room.

"You women and your fragility." Upon realizing that she was trying to leave Gaston firmly placed his hand on her hip silently commanding her to stay still.

"Gaston. What are you doing? If anyone sees you holding me like this, gossip about us will plague the court."

"You are to be my wife one day very soon. By the end of this year in fact. So why squirm under my touch love. Let me show you how a woman of your caliber deserves to be treated." Belle could feel the pitter patter of her chest as her heart begged for her to move. Her feet felt frozen as the warmth of the man she loathed pressed against her.

"Gaston NO." With all her strength, she shoved the man aside and moved from under his touch. His face was full of confusion. "I am devoted to my people and my Kingdom but I am not sacrificing my virtue before our wedding night simply because you demand it."

"Say what you will. But know this." He scoffed at the sight of her anger. "I will have you. Many many times on our wedding night. Whether you like it or not." His voice was filled with rage at this point. The lust he had for her prior had completely worn off.

"Do what you must. But the key element remains. You are going to have to _wait_."

"Fine by me. Just keep it in your mind that Gaston LeGume will be the first and only man you will ever be with and you WILL submit to me. I will have you princess and your virtue." He growled at her before turning away from her and disappearing into another hall. Probably back to the ball where he felt at home.

His absence almost had her sink to her knees in relief. She couldn't believe what had just transpired. It wasn't a shock to her as to how Gaston behaved but more like a shock as to how scared she truly was. Her chest felt heavy and her breathing shallowed. She felt lost. Somehow she absent mildly walked herself back to the wing that her room was in barely acknowledging the guards and servants that she passed.

"Do you require assistance removing your gown your highness?" Her personal servant Claude asked as two guards opened the tall doors to her bed chambers.

"No." She mumbled to herself before realizing everyone was staring. "You all are dismissed for tonight. Go and enjoy the party. I would really like to be alone right now." Her tone was laced with a somber undertone and no one wanted to question it. At once Claude, a few other servants and the guards headed down the hall leaving her in solitude.

She wanted to scream. She wanted to break something. It was rare that Belle felt so full of anger and temperamental. She always practiced meditation and the art of being in tune with emotions but today was different. She could feel herself unraveling at the seams. Not once had she ever felt so out of control of her life.

Sitting in her vanity Belle pulled at the ornate hair clips that held her locks in a neat up-do causing her brown hair to cascade down her back. As she stared at her reflection she noticed a shadow moving behind her. A part of her felt like she was in a dream. _It couldn't be him._

"Killian." Belle said feeling too shaken up in one day to handle anything else. The shocked expression on his face reminded her that she had never called him by his true name until that very moment.

"I must admit my real name sounds a lot nicer than my moniker coming from you." He leaned against her window frame where she usually overlooked the Kingdom square where people often gathered. "I'm surprised you're not irritated with me for breaking into your room."

A smile crept on her lips as she watched the pirate. "I thought I saw you tonight." She pressed her lips as she silently studied him. "So I uh- take it you saw everything. The announcement I mean."

"Aye. I did."

"What do you make of it."

"I don't believe my opinion is of relevance."

"Well. Your opinion matters to me."

"Does it really?" His words unknowingly to him struck a chord within her.

"Listen." She paused rising from her seated position by her vanity. He eyed her as she closed the distance between them. "You should know I feel nothing for Gaston, it is simply an alliance for-"

Killian cleared his throat quick to interrupt her. "And you should know it brings me no pleasure to know that you don't care for him." A sly smirk grew on his face. She knew he was lying and at that doing a poor attempt at concealing it.

"I am sorry if you feel in any way betrayed. I know we never established anything before you left. But I still should've said something sooner." Her ears felt hot as she rambled. She looked down at Killian's boots unsure of how to even discuss what she was trying to.

"We did not establish anything so do not fret I feel no betrayal, for I have been with others as well."

"Oh, you have?" The words escaped her lips without permission. "In what way?" She asked innocently hating herself for appearing so invested.

"In the biblical sense." A sense of anger washed over her and she quickly deciphered the angry sensation was that of jealousy. She had never experienced the sensation before, it felt so foreign invading her senses. In a huff, she turned around to face away from the captain. He followed her closely. "It was all for nothing, I wished they were all you." His words felt like a jab at her side. They _hurt_.

"How many where there." She asked with her voice softly breaking exposing her anger.

"Does it even matter? It changes nothing whether it be one or fifty." Belle searched in her head for what to say, but her anger silenced her. "You are engaged." He stated as if she could forget.

"Yes. I am well aware of that Killian. Thank you for the reminder." She balled her hands into fists feeling hopeless. She didn't want to lose him.

"Then why does anything matter Belle. Why do you care who I find myself in the company of?" Killian was demanding answers from her at this point.

She wanted to shout at him. She wanted to tell him how much he meant to her. But what if he didn't feel the same way? And just like he said, why does it even matter now? "Because I've missed you, you stupid pirate. I was hoping you had missed me with equal ardor."

"Do you really think me stupid?" His cocky grin made her want to throw a pillow at his face. Not even a soft cushion one but an ornate jeweled one that would surely hurt his _beautiful_ smug face. His lips parted and he laughed softly. "I'm only joking, don't get so heated princess." He stated sarcastically.

"Why must everything be a joke with you."

"I did miss you." She said nothing as she watched his expression shift. "Is that really what you want to hear? It does nothing for me or _for you_ for that matter. Talking about our feelings doesn't change that you're engaged." His tone was soft

She knew he was right and she wanted so badly to agree, but she did not want to give him the right of reason. "All that you had to say was that you missed me." Her voice dropped.

"I missed you Belle. Forgetting your spunk is like forgetting the soil I buried my treasure under." His sly smile almost made her smile but she was still too angry. He would not win her over with his way with words. Not this time.

"Liar." She said half sarcastically.

"So first I'm just stupid now I'm stupid _and_ a liar?"

"Maybe."

"Are there perhaps any other insults you want to throw my way?" Killian raised his brows observing her.

"Now that you mention it, rogue and scoundrel are accurately synonymous in defining you."

"Why is it so difficult for you to believe that I've missed you."

"Because your actions alone speak volumes on-" Before she could continue her sentence, Killian took hold of her body and with an arm draped around her reeling her in close, his lips crashed into hers assaulting all her senses. Her body hesitated but after feeling his warmth pressed against her body she stopped pulling away.

"Trust me. I missed these lips." He murmured and he leaned down and spoke against her lips. His hot breath fanned over her lips and her eyes widened as his lips brushed against hers in a near-kiss.

"I have been waiting for you to do that since I saw your reflection in my mirror." Her hand brushed against his stubble and softly caressed his face. "You are a stubborn pirate."

"And you are a stubborn princess."

"We could not be more incompatible, wouldn't you agree." The moment felt frozen in time. Her anger had ceased and all it had taken was a kiss. She did not know what else to say and she feared more than anything to shift the dynamics of their emotions.

"Would I truly be the man you know if I agreed with a word you said." His hold on her tightened as he at once kissed her more aggressively than before. A shiver ran through him as she responded with her own aggression. She kissed him back with equal desire. The hand that Killian had used to prop her up against him now rested dangerously low on her back. The thought of it trailing even lower intrigued her.

Belle reached down and curled her fingers on the hem of Killian's blouse. The second he felt her fingers lifting the blouse over his skin, he paused briefly separating from her lips. A wicked smile was on his lips. "You want this off?" She blushed realizing how forward she was being. It was unlike her. She nodded shyly and he obeyed her desire.

"All you had to do was ask." His voice was soft and seductive as he breathed against her neck while he trailed kisses down her sensitive skin. The moment she saw his exposed torso her hands felt drawn to his athletic build. Her mouth watered as she stared at his abs. A few scars here and there from his adventures decorated his body like a badge of honor.

"Killian." She gasped as she noted the growing bulge in his leather pants. "I uh-." She lingered on the words she was unable to say.

"Say no more. I apologize. My actions have not been very gentlemen like." Killian Jones wasn't a man to feel shame or embarrassment but the look on his face was exactly that. He felt like he had lost control of himself.

"No. I wasn't going to stop you." She said shyly. Belle blushed as she felt the pirate gaze at her with the realization. "And since when was Captain Hook a gentleman?"

"What are you implying princess." The words left Killian's lips with a devilish tone.

"I want to finish what I started that drunken night." Her voice was a soft purr. Killian stared at her face in disbelief at her words. She wanted _him._ With his index finger he began curling the loose hair that kept falling into her face and pushed it back behind her ear. Her breath hitched at this gesture.

At once the distance between them closed and his hand rested on her slim waist.

"Your engagement?" He did not even have to form a full comprehensive sentence but she very much understood what he meant. Her soul ached for him to continue as he paused waiting for an answer.

"Can we just for one night forget about my impending doom. I meant what I said." She emphasized her statement by wrapping her arms around his neck and forcing him to crane his neck closer for a chaste kiss on the lips.

The hesitation inside him dropped at once as he began to kiss her back with fervor.

A soft moan escaped her lips as Killian sucked passionately against the junction that connected her neck and shoulders. She had never felt the intense desire that was currently residing in her womanhood. She felt compelled by his every touch. "Unlace me." Belle pulled away from his kisses, then flirtatiously turned to give Killian her back.

His hand and hook were quick to figure out the detailing of her dress and unlaced the ribbon allowing the canary yellow formal dress to fall on the wooden floor. "Princess, you are a vision." Killian growled in her ear as he pressed up against her back. His hips rested directly against her backside and he no longer could conceal his erection.

Belle felt her knees give out as Killian had backed her up on to her bed and he now hovered over her. His tongue ran along the seam of her lips until she granted his admission. The kisses were different than before, they were lustful but careful. Killian's face was calm and collected but Belle could see the hunger in them.

"Killian." Belle called out to him in a soft voice.

"Hmm." He responded in between laying kisses down her neck.

"Be gentle." Their eyes locked at once

"I make no promises." He said with a wink.

"I'm being serious." She said with a pout that Killian found adorable.

"When am I not gentle when it comes to you." His voice was a whisper into her ear.

Her stomach fluttered as a sexual hunger gnawed at her. Their lips fused together as her hands threaded through his raven hair. There was something about his gaze that made her feel special. Strange enough her whole life she had been sheltered and protected but it was in his bare arms that she felt safest.

"May I touch you Belle." Her face glowed as he hovered above her. With a simple nod she gave her admission as her legs slowly parted allowing him to shift himself between her. His hand felt sensational against her bare thigh. Goosebumps formed as his hand lifted the silk slip against her body removing the only layer between him and her bare skin.

The moment she was fully exposed Killian stared in awe at her perfectly curved features. The dip before her waist began made him feel like it was meant for his hand. Belle blushed as he stared and her hands inched to conceal her exposed breasts.

"Do you want me to stop."

"No. Don't." Her hands moved away and his hand quickly replaced their position.

Her body tingled as his hand softly massaged her round breasts. He palmed them lovingly as he broke their kiss and brought his mouth down. He tenderly sucked one nipple into his mouth, his hook softly stroking her inner thigh. The cool metal sent euphoric chills down her spine.

Belle was becoming attuned to the aching in her core. Killian sensed her body language shifting as his hand trailed down her sensitive skin. Her hips jolted under his touch. A devilish laugh escaped from his lips as he watched her face twitch in pleasure as his hand inched towards her warm center.

Belle's observation of him was broken the second she felt his hand. He went in slow, stroking the uncharted territory. The moment he parted her folds and began to rub the bundle of nerves gently, she bit her lip concealing the euphoria she felt. The sensation was foreign but she craved for more. Her hands gripped the white comforter as the pleasure began to build up in her core.

"Don't shy from me now love." She smiled under his words but kept her lips sealed.

He began to kiss her neck as his fingers entered her. Everything was slow and rhythmic, a bombardment of sensations that left her wanting more and more. His hand remained gentle, but the pace his fingers moved at began to accelerate.

"Let me hear that lovely voice of yours." He mumbled as his forehead rested against her sternum, his rumbling voice vibrated her bones.

As his fingers dived in further past the threshold she released a loud whimper unable to control herself. _Bastard_ , she giggled. His fingers were heavenly. He growled in response watching her hips rise and fall under his touch.

"I am quite enjoying watching you come undone." His breath fanned over her face due to their proximity.

Belle had never felt the sense of intense pleasure she was currently experiencing. Killian was right, she was undone. Her every sense was heightened but at the same time she felt weak.

"Please." Was the only word she could mumble in between soft moans. She was ready to feel her release. "I want…more." She felt shy under his touch as his eyes darkened. She had to bite her tongue from screaming out, she wanted to beg for more.

"Are you sure." He asked as his hand moved upward.

"I want this Killian." Her hand reached up to grab his bicep as she gave him reassuring strokes against his arm.

With a simple tug and pull from his hook, Killian undid his trousers then tossed them off the side of the bed. Belle watched in awe at his manly features.

Belle stared at his naked body, trying not to focus on his tall erect member. He was beautiful, hard and lean. She drank the image of him in, it was one she knew she would not forget soon.

Pressing a final kiss against her breast he moved his hands towards her hip. They kissed at once deeply, their tongues dancing. A part of him seemed hesitant but with a reassuring nod from the beauty under him, he guided himself between her legs.

Killian cursed under his breath as he used a hand to guide his shaft slowly into her. Belle felt a pinch of pain as she first felt him. Noting her discomfort, Killian slowed himself. He felt amazing and large inside her all at the same time.

"Keep going." She purred encouragingly.

Her hands rested on his shoulders as their eyes remained locked.

The stinging sensation was gone after a few seconds. He was gentle and patient with her. He entered her slowly and at a pace.

"Killian…I want to feel _all_ of you." He was taken back by her words but did not question them. He lowered himself to press hard kisses against her kiss-bruised lips. With one hand on the back of his neck she felt him wholly. She moaned in ecstasy as her walls tightened against him.

"Does this feel good luv."

"Gods yes…" She said gasping in between soft moans. His ego was fueled by her satisfaction and he returned to his efforts in earnest. Killian Jones was many things, but a selfish lover was not one of them.

Her fingernails dug into his back, part of her felt guilty for sinking her nails deep into his flesh but his positive response eliminated it. The deeper he entered her, the deeper her nails pressed against him.

"Belle...you feel so bloody good." He murmured pressing kisses into her neck. She buried her face into his neck as his hips continued to gyrate above her.

She smiled opening her mouth in gasps.

 _Yes…._

 _More…_

 _Please…_

Her voice grew hoarse from shouting in pleasure. She could feel the pleasure building up in her core. She felt like her eyes would roll to the back of her head.

Their eyes locked and Belle found herself staring at the pirate in admiration. His hand slid underneath her to make their bodies mesh closer together. The proximity of their flesh allowed him to enter her deeper, making her body feel numb with pleasure.

Every time he drew back to inhale and gather himself, she demanded his return. She _needed_ his warmth close to her. They kissed even through their moans and breaths, unwilling to separate.

Belle felt waves of euphoria rising inside of her. With every thrust she felt pulses in her stomach that had her moaning in pleasure.

Her legs tightened as he pressed deeper into her. Her hips raised and she continued to utter his name as if it were an enchantment. He pulled out of her and then slammed back into her hitting a different spot, deeper and better.

She arched up, wrapping her legs around his hips as his hand squeezed her raised butt, desperate to feel him completely. She was close to her edge and at this point she had completely unraveled. Her moans quite possibly echoed in the halls but in that moment, she could care less. She was in a state of ecstasy.

Her release hit her hard. It felt unlike anything she ever felt before. Stars where in her eyes and butterflies in her stomach. The pirate in between her legs looked like Adonis as he rode the orgasm with her.

The orgasm tore a scream of pleasure form her leaving her breathless and a mess. Her legs trembled as her walls clamped down on him.

As Killian finished he spilled into her and he released his grip on her while she panted coming down from the satisfaction of her high. He rested for a moment between her breast and then as soon as he could breathe normally he planted a soft loving kiss on them.

"That was bloody beautiful." She blushed under him as he caressed the soft skin of her face. Killian shifted himself off her and slowly cradled her into his arms. She felt small against his broad chest.

"To think I would have gone my whole life without that." He caught her eye and smiled. "I suppose pirates are good for one thing after all." She teased.

"Thank you." Killian said with an earnest glance.

"For what?" Belle asked with a giggle. "You know I just insulted you."

"You're a laugh Belle." He pressed his lips to her forehead as Belle watched him with a puzzled look. "Thank you for giving me this. I know it was special to you." With the words being said the realization that she was no longer a virgin sunk in.

She didn't feel different.

"You're the one person in my life who did not want me for their personal gain. You don't treat me like a princess but like a normal girl, it means more to me than you'll ever know." Her hand caressed his stubble as she watched his eyes glow under her compliment.

"I would not have wanted it to be anyone else Killian." She added sensing his need for reassurance. She meant every word she said, but what she left out was that it was an added bonus that Gaston would not be her first. She doubted he would've been as patient and as gentle as Killian was.

"Plus, how many princesses can brag that they have slept with a pirate." Belle winked rousing a scoff from Killian

"We both know this will be our little secret." His hand danced along her skin.

"I like the thought of that. Something only we know." Her hands found their way around his neck as she pressed him for a tight and intimate kiss. She squealed against his lips as he used his arm to bring her hips on top of his lap. "It is quite humorous, you know. I thought I would never see you again and yet here I am. Undressed and in your lap."

"And you look ravishing doing it if I might add." He let the bed sheets fall off her body and he kissed down her neck.

The moonlight was practically non-existent. It had to have been just a few hours before dawn. Belle's legs where entangled with Killian's as she lay against his chest listening to his tender heartbeat. Killian studied her as her soft breaths caused her chest to rise and fall. The structure of her face was so beautiful he couldn't help but admire her. The way she held on to his chest made him feel wanted. Desired even. It was a feeling he genuinely longed for and hadn't felt in years. As his head rested on the pillow, he could feel Belle begin to softly snore. He laughed silently to himself as he thought she couldn't get any more adorable. She was exhausted, and he knew he was the reason why. Every time she tossed and turned in the bed and bumped against Killian in any shape or form, the two found themselves unable to resist each other. They had lost count of how many times Kilian had been inside and on her that night. It was as if he was a thirst she could not quench. She was insatiable.

* * *

As Killian felt time draw on, he knew it was time to leave. For a few hours he forgot he was a wicked pirate captain who had a crew to command and navy ships to sink. There was treasure to be claimed and odd objects of the magical sort to be procured. Unfortunately lying in bed all day with a beautiful princess was not in the cards for him.

Belle's eyes fluttered open as she felt movement beside her. It was Killian slowly rising out of the bed they laid in.

"Stay." Her petite arm gently grabbed on to his. Her voice was hoarse but full of want. He watched as she shifted herself closer to his now half off the bed body. Her body language was pleading against him.

"The crew is going to wonder where I am." He hesitated knowing full well it was an excuse.

"Let them" He let her slowly reel him back into her bed. "I want a full night with you. Tomorrow you can go back to being the big bad Captain Hook but tonight you're Killian Jones." Her lips found their way to his chest and his hand immediately wrapped around her small frame.

"How could such a beautiful soul like yourself, want me." He feared she would retract or recoil from him due to his admission. But she stayed staring into his eyes like he was everything to her. In that moment while she stared at him, he felt something inside of himself he hadn't for a long time. Hope.

"Don't think so lowly of yourself Killian." Her voice was now a whisper. "You are quite possibly the purest man I've ever met. You masquerade behind this rugged façade but I see you Killian. I see the man you truly are."

Killian felt a beam of emotion in his chest. He was never good at putting his emotions into words, but in that moment, he wished he could think of what to say. Then without hesitation he brought his hand to caress her cheek and softly brought his lips to meet hers. She was his and he was hers in every physical way, other than the ones that mattered.

"I never thought that someone could make me feel the way that you do." They parted and she smiled at him. He gave her a soft smile before leaning forward to capture her lips again, but this time with ferocity. His hand threaded through her hair, keeping her body close to his.

"Does it make me a selfish man if I want to keep you locked in this room all to myself."

"No. And just for the record there would be no oppositions from me."

He kissed her until her legs opened for him and pleaded for him just as she had many times in the past few hours. Without hesitation, Killian was happy to oblige.

When the sun peeked through the window like an unwelcomed guest, Killian knew it was time to leave. He gave the princess one last look over and wrapped the bed sheets around her. Goodbyes were not something he excelled in, he knew he couldn't bring himself to do it. So he did what he always did, he left without one. It wasn't easy, images of a saddened princess flooded his thoughts but he fought them.

o

o

o

o

The Jolly Roger was exactly as he last saw it. Spotless. The crew had scrubbed the decks and polished the wood with fervor while he was gone. The crew had been on their toes as of late, they feared their captain's wrath more than they cared for their leisure time.

"Prepare the ship to set sail men." Killian barked in a commanding tone.

Men greeted and saluted their captain as he made their way to his cabin. He heard a few of them whispering about how he was in a better mood now that he had gotten laid. If it had been any other day, he might've made an example about gossiping. But he let it slide. He was in a good mood.

"Well well, the one handed wonder returns…empty handed…again." The voice brought a chill to his spine as he turned to face the one person who could take him off his high.

"Regina." He seethed at the sight of her.

"So informal…" She eyeballed the wrinkled blouse he wore and the purple bruises on his neck. "Wild night out?" She gave him a wicked smile.

"That is none of your concern." He snapped popping the collar of his long leather jacket in attempt to conceal his neck.

"Why it is every bit one of my concerns when you have failed me again and again. My faith in you is fading." Regina said with a pout on her face clearly laced with sarcasm. "What is the hold up anyways. Not only have you not gotten Rumple to pay his princess a little visit but you have yet to give me the item I need. I am getting impatient Hook. You promised you would deliver."

"I have the box." He moved towards his desk and in a drawer secretly secured was a brown box concealing on of the most mythical items in all the realm. "Take it."

"You've really done it." Regina's face lit up as she unlaced the ribbon that was keeping the box closed. The box illuminated the room filling him with curiosity of its power. "Kudos Captain, didn't think you had it in you." She said with a wicked smile.

"Now the matter in regards to the princess, I've been observing her as you asked and…if I may be honest-." The evil queen raised a brow at his comment.

"No you may not."

"Belle has not written Rumpelstiltskin any letters nor has she sent for him. I feel as if she no longer cares for the crocodile." Killian continued on anyway.

"Nonsense. In all my years I have never seen the Dark One more infatuated. Trust me, I don't see what's so special about her either but apparently there is something. He _will_ reach out to her and when he does…I will be there waiting."

"I don't think it's wise-"

"I'm _sorry._ " Her voice twitched with anger. "I don't recall asking for advice from a pirate. A lousy one at that."

"It's just a suggestion your royal highness." His tone was laced with mockery and Regina was having none of it. She neared him like he was her prey and she was ready to attack.

"Last I checked I never asked for your suggestions. I want to break the Dark One's soul and any scrap of heart he has left and then and only then he will be weak

With a hiss she was gone in a purple smoke while Killian stood perplexed by her threat.

* * *

 ** _Thank you for sticking with me to the end! I know this one was a lot to process but i hope it was WORTH it. I'm not the best at love scenes but something about this two makes me want to right nothing but...anywhooo let's hope next chapter doesn't take a month like this one. Again I'm so sorry. Your reviews make my day so please please review this even if its bad I just want feedback. xoxo_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_If you're still with me after all this time of being inactive then thank you so much and know that this does not go unappreciated. If you're new then HELLO! After Once ended and even during season 7 I was feeling so done with the show and writing about these characters but now that its been over a year and i miss it to bits I've decided to continue my fic where i left off. In all honesty out of ALL my fics even in different genres this was always my favorite. So to those of you who replied to my chapter note on if i should continue writing thanks so much for replying and DMing me it meant the world since i love knowing i'm not alone in still obsessing over this show. So if you ever want to chat about the show and about Killian/Emma or especially Killian/Belle I'M YA GALL feel free to slide into my DM's!_**

 ** _This chapter picks up immediately after Killian and Belle finally...let's say 'enjoy' each other's company ;-)_**

* * *

"Was that…?" John looked around his cabin in disbelief. Papers flew around the room as the purple smoke that Regina vanished into cleared.

"Aye." Killian said painfully.

"Don't tell me you made a deal with that witch?"

"I can't deny something that is true."

"You're a bloody fool Killian."

Watch your tone-" He began but was interrupted by John's much louder voice.

"Shut your mouth boy. I have loved you like a son…I saw in you the same strength and heart as your brother had once… but now it is long gone. You have let your thirst for vengeance consume you. When will this end? Half the crew has spent 400 loyal years in your service chasing down a pipe dream. So, you listen good, you fix this mess you've gotten yourself in to, because I will not see that beautiful girl suffer at your hand."

Killian stared at the older man in disbelief. He knew his words were true, but John had never raised his voice at him like that. No one ever had. A part of him felt the fuel of anger igniting him, but he resisted the urge to lash out. He was better than that. John was right. He once was an honorable man, even when he first decided to become a pirate.

He knew he was going down a spiral that he would struggle to escape but he never knew that there would come a time that he'd want to escape it. The way John looked at him caused shame to coarse through his insides and that was a strange sensation that Killian didn't even think he was capable of. He was a man who apologized to no one even when he knew he was wrong.

"I'm going to fix this." Killian sighed with dread washing all over him.

"That's easier said than done." John said still holding his sour expression.

"John trust me, it brings no pleasure to know I'm hurting Belle whether she knows it or not." John knew Killian's words were true although he was still raging with anger.

"I'll help you." John sighed. "Only on account of her." He added with a sneer and after taking in a hard look at Killian he walked up the steps out of the Captain's quarters.

Killian slumped down into a chair feeling at a loss for words. His mind went blank and all he could think about was that night he made a deal with the Evil Queen.

 _The guards proved no challenge for Killian. He impaled them and sliced their necks until the black tile he walked on turned crimson. He we careful not to stain his clothing or his hands, after all he had to play the role of a common person, not a murderous pirate._

 _After finishing the last guard that remained guarding the princess's tower door, he picked up the scrap of material that served as a hooded cloak over his head to shadow his face._

 _He taunted the dead guards as he prodded through their pockets and picked up their keys to unlock the prison chamber, he was clearly satisfied with his work._

 _"You must be Belle." Killian called out to Belle as soon as their eyes locked. Her eyes were the loviest shade of blue he had ever seen. He had heard stories of how beautiful she was but after living 300 years it was difficult to believe anything anymore, yet she truly was as beautiful as everyone had said._

 _"Stay back." She spoke riddled with fear._

 _"Apologies." His hand rose to his hood exposing his face. Belle still wasn't trusting him at this point. And she was right to do so._

 _"I'm a friend, I'm here to rescue you." Killian put on his best theatrical performance to date and actually smiled with his eyes._

 _"No. I don't believe you. The Queen must have sent you. This is all a ruse, I won't fall for it." She flinched when he began to unshackle her. He couldn't help in that moment feel awe at her natural intuition._

 _"Your village. It's in trouble. I've been sent here to rescue you on orders sent by your father. His village is being terrorized by the same evil Dark One that kidnapped you in the first place." Killian was laughing on the inside at how false his whole act was. He had to admit even he was starting to believe himself. "We must hurry, he's a monster we don't have much time."_

 _"Rumpelstiltskin." She spoke as if his name was a forbidden word. Killian filled with glee realizing just how close he was to killing the Dark One._

 _"Legend has it there is some sort of dagger we can use to kill him. We have to save your village." He touched her shoulder and noticed her shudder under his touch. There was a first time for everything._

 _"I can talk to him; he'll listen to me. I know he will." Belle began to stand up excited to finally see him again. She was pleading now, excited even._

 _"No. We must find the dagger." Killian's voice grew stronger and more persuasive. His patience was growing thin._

 _"I don't know what you're talking about. And I have no idea how to kill Rumpelstiltskin nor would I ever want to." She answered genuinely confused._

 _Killian groaned. He spent the last 3 months searching for Belle and finding out who she was for the very purpose of destroying the dark one. Now she's there in front of him and she's absolutely useless. Anger filled his veins._

 _"You don't." He responded with his voice altered. He dropped his act finally returning back to his role as Captain Hook._

 _"No. I love him." Belle admitted to herself._

 _Killian felt repulsed by her admission. How could someone as beautiful as her fall for a true beast. A beast who murdered his own wife in cold blood._

 _"You're useless." He lifted his hand to strike her and the moment his hook went up he saw her face freeze and time stand still. As his hook swung down, he realized the actual hook was missing and he was left with only the appendage attachment where his hook usually was._

 _"What the." He wondered until the chamber door opened why revealing a purple midst materializing. He knew exactly what that meant._

 _"No, not useless. She's a valuable chess piece." The Evil Queen slithered in wearing a skin tight purple dress that gave her a seductive appearance._

 _"Do I look like I'm playing a game of bloody chess." Killian replied boldly knowing damn well who he was talking to. "My hook if you please." He reached out to her._

 _"No." She smiled sinisterly._

 _"The asking was me being a gentleman." He cocked a brow and began to close the distance between them._

 _"Is that anyway to address a queen. Even a pirate should have better manners than that." The shock settled in that she was aware of him as she slithered towards him sizing him up. "Yes- I know who you are Captain. I know why you came here from Neverland and I know all about the crocodile you wish to skin." There was a truly wicked within her that genuinely gave him the chills._

 _Still he upheld his composure. "Then you also know that I'll stop at nothing."_

 _"So dedicated and resourceful. No one has been able to find their way past my defenses before. She can't help you kill Rumpelstiltskin, Hook." The Evil Queen darted her eyes towards an unconscious and frozen in time Belle. "But I can." She nodded emphasizing her point. "If you do something for me." Her breath fanned over his face as she lingered closely to his face._

 _"How so?" His interest was clearly peaked._

 _"I've heard you're quite good at locating things that-rather stay lost. Maybe even dare I say…the best?"_

 _"What is it that your heart desires?"_

 _"Pandora's Box." The Queen said with a smile and then pressed her lips tightly together. "You see I've tasked many men to bring this relic to me and all have failed."_

 _"And how does this benefit me?" Killian played along with her game. He knew that task was simple, every pirate had heard about Pandora's Box._

 _"With this box I'll be able to strip that crocodile of yours form his magic and that is when you'll be able to strike him down like you have always longed to." Her words came out in a purr like a devil on his shoulder. He was liking what she had to offer more and more._

 _"Sounds simple enough." Killian stated._

 _"Not so fast pirate, that's not all I'll ask of you." Her tongue made a swift tsk sound as she shook a single finger in his face._

 _"What else must I do?" In his mind whatever it was he had already agreed to it. He wanted nothing more than to see the crocodile coughing up blood and breathing his lasts breath. He was willing to pay whatever costs. Hell he practically had already._

 _"Take the girl to him." The Evil Queen giggled knowing damn well this would not please Killian one bit._

 _"What for?"_

 _"She weakens him. She's the key to catching him off guard." Killian observed the frozen in time brunette. He easily understood how the Dark One could have a weakness for someone as beautiful as her but what the hell did she see in him? She was perfect. Although she looked malnourished, dirty and bloody from sleeping in a dusty dungeon and being tortured, she was still a goddess. He knew anyone would agree with him._

 _"Done." Killian stated rising a grin out of the Evil Queen._

* * *

The sun shone in through the partially open widows in Belle's bedroom. After a few heavy blinks Belle awoke nude alone and partially wrapped in her white comforter. She looked down at her exposed figure twisting out of the sheets and for the first time in her life, appreciated it. Her curves were voluptuous, and they were something she constantly hid in her over the top gowns.

Her milky skin was lit up looking golden and warm under the beaming sunlight. She smiled to herself as fragments of last night flooded her senses. Her center throbbed as she remembered the absolute pleasure she was in.

"Typical pirate, leaving without a proper goodbye." Belle outstretched her hand and spread her palm on the side of her bed that Killian once laid in. Her eyes glanced around the room and all she could look at was her dress corset and slip thrown on her wooden floor. The night before had been all she could've dreamed of. She felt genuinely happy.

A knock at her door startled Belle and removed her from her state of reminisce.

"Come in." Belle called wrapping the sheets around her frame to shield her nude figure.

"Princess, would you like me to draw you a warm bath." Claude entered the room shutting the door behind her. Her movements were as quite as a mouse.

"If you could be so kind Claude." Belle answered resting her brown hair on the pillow.

"Uh…princess I don't mean to intrude but…" The wide-eyed hand maid stared at Belle. It wasn't unusual for Claude to enter Belle's room while Belle was freshly waking up but what was unusual was that the princess was in such a condition at all. It was obvious she was completely nude under the white covers as she wrapped them around her frame. Claude felt it odd that Belle was so nonchalant about her situation.

"Out with it Claude, I won't bite." Belle giggled picking up her head from the pillow not understanding why Claude was acting so shy.

Claude stared down at Belle in shock. "I know you told all of us to leave our post last night, but I stayed behind." The words she spoke seemed to trail on and although it took a second or two, it clicked in Belle's head without another word.

"Oh. So you probably heard everything."

"Yes my lady. But not to worry I won't tell a single soul. I'm only letting you know because well-" Claude trifled through a small rag bag she carried on herself. "I brought you this." She pulled out a green glass bottle with a whitish liquid inside of it.

"What is that." Belle tucked the comforter under her arms so she could reach out her hand to accept the bottle that Claude was now handing her.

"It's uh-" The woman struggled to let the words out. "To prevent any children after…well you know."

"Oh." Belle studied it in her hand and realized she hadn't even thought about what she would do if she fell pregnant.

"You can drink it or…" Claude broke eye contact and glanced down at the white sheets instead of at Belle. "not." She finally said with a gulp.

"Claude, I appreciate this I truly do. I would very much like all of this to be confidential just between us gals." Belle smiled genuinely. In her heart she truly did trust Claude but that doesn't mean she was willing to be so naïve and simply have faith that Claude wouldn't tell someone else.

"Why my lady of course. Everything between is will always remain that way. After all, I cannot judge you for what you do with a man who is your betrothed."

Belle stared blankly at the oblivious woman in front of her and she used all will and might to not laugh right then in her face. _Claude really had no idea_.

"And I am forever grateful to you for that Claude." Belle simply nodded disguising all her disgust she had even thinking about her and Gaston together.

"I'll take my leave and go draw you a bath my lady. Would you like me to bring you up a tray of fruit to eat while you soak?"

"Yes, please do." Belle said with a smile realizing she really had gotten away with bedding a pirate in her very own castle.

As soon as Claude exited her bed chamber Belle looked at the bottle in her hand once more and in that moment decided to open it and drink it. The taste was rancid, and she struggled to hold it down but ultimately, she drank the whole bottle and stored it in her vanity between her jewels so that there would be no evidence.

After her refreshing bath Belle had her hand maidens assist her dress modestly so that she could head over to Oliver's room to fetch him so the two could head to the market together. Although either of them needed anything the two of them loved spending his days off from school walking around the town square. Belle would go over Venor's rich history with Oliver and he always replied with feedback about things she should change when she's Queen. Sometimes they were silly comments like _make chocolate come out of the town fountain_ but at times there was true logic behind his opinions, and she was genuinely growing so proud of him.

As Belle rounded the hallway exiting the royal wing where her bedroom was located, she bumped into the last person she would've liked to. Especially after she technically was unfaithful to him.

"Ah there goes the most exquisite female in all of the land." Gaston bellowed after taking one glance at her. Although his compliments read well, she never bought into them. His slimy expression always gave his true intentions away.

"Gaston." She said with a soft smile. The smile to him was meaningless but to her it was her victory smile. She was no longer a virgin and it was not because he defiled her as he would've liked. _She won_.

"I come bearing unfortunate news."

"What is it." She pretended to care.

"My father Lord Rafael the head of the LeGume hunter family has requested my presence in our village. I must take my leave from Venor." He paused waiting for her response. "I will return in three weeks' time with my eldest sister Ruby." He continued when he saw Belle made no effort to faint over his absence.

It was the first Belle had even heard Gaston has an older sister. While Belle had briefly met Lord Rafael, she was never introduced to anyone else. Which she considered rather strange since they were to be married in just a few months. She cringed at the thought of it.

"Is Ruby a hunter too?" Belle's question caught him off guard.

"Eh yes. We are all hunters. After all we have to be due to us being from the village closest to the Ogre Wars battlefield." The Ogre Wars were long gone but he was correct. They were labeled the hunters due to them being the first line of defense when the Ogre's broke down the country barrier walls.

"I'd love to meet her." Belle stated sincerely. She knew the hunter village was not a pleasant place to live a few years ago and she genuinely wanted to thank the woman.

"I don't reckon the two of you will get off very well. Ruby is what us men like to call a looney spinster. Father is quite embarrassed of her however as his eldest she needs to join the King's royal army now that our houses are uniting." Gaston spoke as if Belle would find what he said about Ruby funny, but Belle's lips pressed together, and she suddenly felt furious that the LeGume family could be so cruel to their eldest daughter.

"A woman in the King's royal army. That will be a first." Belle stated delighted.

"Yes." Gaston looked embarrassed admitting Belle's comment as a fact. "Father tried to have this reversed so that it may be one of my younger brothers who took this honor instead of my hag sister. Yet the rules are quite clear that every Lord and Duke must present their eldest child so that they may enlist in the royal army."

Belle knew the rules quite well as they were burned into her memory from all her years of history lessons and politics and government classes. She's been training to be queen since birth so the rules and strange traditions that the crown upheld were part of her trivial knowledge. Although Belle considered herself a traditional woman, a smile drew on her lips knowing that tradition would be broken by allowing Ruby to enlist.

"As I stated before. I'd love to meet Ruby. So please have someone alert me when she has arrived." Belle began slowly inching away from Gaston. "Farewell Gaston, save travels." She turned her back and began walking down the hall when she heard him follow directly behind her.

She stopped confused and turned.

"Don't I get a farewell kiss." His mustache seemed to perch up and she felt nothing but utter repulsion. "His hand pawed at her waist trying to pull her closer to him.

"Gaston, no." She used all her strength to force the brute away from her but he barely inched away.

"Oh Belle. I adore seeing you all frazzled like this." His hands met behind the lower portion of her back holding her prisoner in his monstrous arms. "You're just like a little bird begging to be caged." His hot breath fanned over her face. She felt sick to her stomach.

"Let me go." Was all Belle could squeal out as she was practically out of breath just from trying to break his arms apart to free herself.

"You know if I really wanted to, I could take you right here in this hallway." He whispered in his ear and Belle could feel the tears forming in her eyes. "If any of your servants saw us they would assume we were just getting an early start to making our little heir."

"Let me go." Belle pleaded again.

"As you wish." Gaston's arms opened up and Belle practically stumbled to the ground trying to put distance between them. "I'll respect your wishes to wait until we are married. After all soon you'll have no choice but to oblige." Gaston looked Belle over and made an emphasis to stare directly at her breasts.

"Farewell mon cherie." Gaston used his hand to blow a kiss to Belle as he passed by her and she recoiled in disgust as he passed by.

Once he was truly gone and out of her sight of vision Belle wiped her tears and regained her composure. She was heir to the throne, and she would do whatever it took to help her people. She gulped and wondered if this is what her mother would have done.

Throughout the next few weeks Belle found herself longing for Killian's touch once more. It was often in the middle of the night when loneliness claimed her. Night after night she dreamed Killian would come in through her window and ravish her right then and there in the moonlight but when her eyes opened and realized it was just a dream she ached. She didn't regret becoming intimate with Killian, but she regretted allowing herself to become so attached and vulnerable. She hated the loneliness that came with longing for a pirate. For from the moment that Belle realized she cared for him, she knew they were doomed. Nothing would come of them.

"Are you feeling well my child, you look rather glum." King Maurice looked over the dinner table at his daughter. Their dinners felt like a joke to her almost. There was enough food to feed a village and the table was 20 feet long and they sat on opposite ends, therefor any conversation had to be one that was shouted.

"I'm alright father." Belle lied through her teeth. She pushed her food around with her fork and her father simply stared into her with worried eyes.

As Belle eyeballed the veal and creamy green peas Belle couldn't help but miss John's cooking. She missed eating every meal with the scent of the ocean in her nose. It was strange. She knew she should be grateful for being reunited with her people and especially her father, but she missed the adventure she finally got aboard the Jolly Roger. She didn't _just_ miss the ship on account of Killian, but it definitely helped that she wondered what making love would feel like in his bedroom as the floorboards creaked above them and the ship swayed ever so softly.

"Come on now Belle, I can always tell when you're lying you know better than that." Her father's voice was pleading for a response. She snapped out of her day dream and stared straight at her father from across the table.

"Sorry it isn't you." She shrugged realizing he didn't deserve the cold shoulder. She just hadn't been feeling like herself lately.

"Don't worry darling. I received a letter that Gaston is returning home tomorrow. Maybe that will cheer you up." Her father spoke with genuine tone and not at all sarcasm, yet Belle could feel chills on her spine. She had forgot he existed for the past few weeks. "We'll have a small royal welcoming banquet for them." Her father trailed on when Belle remained silent.

She remembered Ruby was coming and a slither of hope creeped into her. It seemed like Gaston was adamant of the two not meeting and that only convinced Belle even further that she must. It was little things that she could do to defy Gaston that Belle took pleasure in.

"Did the letter mention anything about his sister coming with him?"

"Yes. I believe her name is Ruby and she's to be inducted into the royal guard."

"Wonderful." Belle felt the smallest sliver of hope in her. "Father, what do you say we throw her a small ceremonial party to congratulate her on being the first female in our guard?"

"I don't know darling. People in the certain villages are quite old fashioned. I am afraid they might think you are being too liberal if they are not only made aware of there being a female in our royal guard, but we are also _celebrating_ it" Her father had a point. Although people who lived in the villages nearest the castle were more progressive there were still a few villages who were still living in the past.

"I see your point father." Belle began. "Yet if I'm too be queen in a few months then I think that's the sort of thing I'd like implemented in _my_ kingdom so why not start now as a precursor of the change that's to come."

Her father remained quite pondering the thought. He had a few grumbles about it but he saw it was the first thing that caused Belle to truly smile in a few weeks and he figured there was no harm in it.

"Roland," Her father called out to his most faithful servant. "Please have the baker, the florist and the chef stop by today so that we make all the proper arrangements for this party. Oh, and please ask the orchestra to rehearse today so they are sharp for tomorrow evening."

Roland smiled at Belle and informed the king that he was on it before taking his leave.

"Thank you father." Belle chimed with glee.

Once their dinner was over, the food was picked up and the servants made haste to clear the kitchen table as Belle and her father moved over to his conference room to meet with the people in his small council meeting.

Belle had been sitting in on the small council meetings for months directly after the announcement of her pending coronation. Sometimes she participated and sometimes she was only privy to the council's recommendations and listened as her father either heeded their warnings/recommendations or declared it an irrelevant matter. However, for the last few minutes of the council they always requested she leave as she couldn't be in the know of Venor's financial status until she inherited the crown.

* * *

 ** _i know the chapter might be a little chaotic right now but it was absolutely necessary since I didn't want to continue putting out 2k chapters anymore. So I might have to jumble together a few different topics and themes in one chapter versus putting out 2-3 chapters. However i'd love to know your opinion? Also i HOPE the flashback in Killian's scene translated correctly? I was on the verge of writing *flashback scene* on the top before he goes into the flashback but i felt it would look odd sooo i decided to just italicize it._**

 ** _The whole scene with Ruby came to me SO SUDDENLY. I honestly never planned on making Gaston's sister Ruby until i started thinking of how to incorporate other OUaT characters and she was the first i had in mind. Sadly Belle in OUaT doesn't have many friends so it was difficult for me to decide on which characters would flow cohesively with the fic. Are you all excited to meet her? I sure as hell am because she is a character i've been obsessed with since she was first introduced. Do you think her and Belle will get alone or NOT hahaha I can't wait to finish up the next chapter and publish because it's going to be GOOD._**

 ** _Thanks so much for reading xoxox!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Thanks so much from the bottom of my heart for still reading. Sorry for a short chapter, I promise the rest will continue being much longer._**

* * *

The party was as grand as Belle had envisioned. It was simple enough to the point that it wasn't overwhelming but overall it was still quite the decadent event. Belle even had the local villages seamstress work on a last-minute banner. The color was apple red to match the countries theme and with Ruby's name stitched in gold lettering. The LeGume coat of arms adorned the banner as well, which brought displeasure to Belle to know that would hang in their banquet hall forever, but it was a small price to pay.

Belle decided to wear a dress in her country colors versus the hunter village colors as she wanted to make a statement of where her true loyalties lied. Gaston would not be too appreciative of her attire, to say the least. As Belle's hand maidens tightened up her corset, she watched from the window as a carriage pulling Gaston, Ruby and a select few members of the hunter village arrived at the castle front gate.

The noise of the horse's hooves coming to a halt indicated it was time for her to go greet her fiancé and the castle's guests.

Maurice and Belle awaited their guests in front of the royal ballroom with a few staff members who were ready to attend their every need. A few of Maurice's cousins who had appointed titles stood in attendance as well along with some wealthier nobles from the city, but as the ball was short notice many of them wrote in letters regretting to inform the court that they would not be able to attend.

"Lord Rafael, it's an honor." Belle outstretched her hand and was met face to face with Gaston's father Rafael. The man curtsied in front of her and pressed a customary kiss on her hand.

"Princess, you are looking more radiant than ever. I yearn for the day I can say I have the fairest daughter in all the land." Belle nodded accepting his complement but as Gaston and his sister Ruby trailed behind them hearing everything, she felt slightly uncomfortable.

Belle could overhear her father, the King, and Lord Rafael greeting each other like old pals. It was strange to her how quickly their friendship formed during her absence.

"Gaston." Belle began to stretch her hand when Gaston pulled her into a forceful embrace. Trying not to cause a scene as they were under tight scrutiny from their village as they watched, Belle simply allowed it and let her body go limp. Her father gave a wide-eyed expression as he watched from the distance and Belle was not looking forward to the conversation the two would have later.

"You know what people will say about this." Belle scolded just low enough for him to hear.

His facial expression said it all, he clearly did not care how she felt. "Belle allow me to introduce you to my sister. Ruby LeGume." Gaston ducked to the side and allowed Belle's view to fall on Ruby.

Ruby stared at Belle with eyes of amazement. Ruby was beautiful and Belle kept glancing between her, and Gaston and they shared absolutely no similarities. Ruby's hair was a light auburn that she had tucked in a ponytail. She was wearing the royal army uniform. The crimson red of the uniform flattered her pale green eyes and her olive skin.

"Princess Belle, it is an honor to meet you." Ruby bowed in front of Belle.

"On the contrary Ruby, the honor is mine. You being the first woman inducted into the King's Army is truly revolutionary. Woman in power is one of the things I will strive to reform as Queen."

Ruby looked in awe at what Belle had to say and stumbled to find the words to even respond to her. "This party is such a grand gesture; I need you to know how appreciative I truly am princess."

"I simply wanted you to feel welcome by my people."

"I'm sure it helps you're about to marry into my family." Ruby winked with her face turned so that only Belle could see. "Because trust me, I would never be welcomed anywhere." There was a hollow tone in Ruby's words that left a stinging sensation on Belle.

Before the princess could open her lips, Ruby was already making her way down the hall greeting everyone else. It was stupid but Belle really hoped they would get along right away. After all, everyone loved Belle. It was in her very nature that everyone loved her.

Classical music filled the ballroom and echoed harmoniously through every wall. Belle loved the acoustics of the room. She was sitting next to her father as he engaged in conversation with wealthy people from the village whom she didn't even recognize nor care to. Every now and then she chimed into the conversation but mostly she fidgeted with her silk gloves and sipped on her wine goblet.

Belle's eyes wondered into the crowd of dancing individuals. Everyone looked so happy and full of pure glee as the string quartet quickened their pace causing everyone to dance faster. She envied those happy people. As her role was the heir to the throne, she wasn't supposed to sing and dance with everyone in the way that she wished she could. In a way, royalty felt like a devoted religion at times.

"You know I wasn't too enthused by this ball at first, but now I'm seeing the fun to it." Gaston rested his hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze, as he neared the table. His best friend Lafou followed right along behind him. "Once we're married I want to throw dozens of balls like this….EVERY WEEK." His breath reeked of bourbon and it was evident by the stains on his silk blouse that he had been overserved.

"Yeah!" Lafou bellowed ready to agree with anything Gaston said.

"We'll invite the villages most beautiful women who would fulfill our every need…and have only the most exotic animals parading in here showing off their tricks."

Belle rolled her eyes as Gaston continued to describe what sounded like a circus to her. She was used to tuning his nonsense out, so that was exactly what she did. She couldn't believe the man was soon to be her husband.

As it was almost midnight, most of the crowd seemed to trickle home and only less than half of the party remained. Gaston was still one of the people in attendance, but he was pretty inebriated that she felt as if he didn't really count. Belle herself felt slightly tipsy as she had finished 5 goblets of wine, not that anyone noticed as they were busy in conversation. Maurice, Rafael and a few other nobles retired to their respective chambers and Belle wondered if maybe she should as well.

Just as she stood up from her table trying to keep her balance, Ruby came waltzing over in her direction.

"I've been looking everywhere for you."

Belle raised a brow confused. "Why me?"

"I wanted to make a toast for you, but you were nowhere to be found."

"I've been here all night." Belle stated coolly looking at the table behind her.

"I thought you'd be on the dance floor."

"Princess don't dance."

"That sucks." Ruby chuckled. "Sorry I don't know much about royalty or how any of this works." She quickly added noticing Belle didn't find her comment amusing.

Belle thought back to her drunken night with Killian and remember how much fun she had. Then she thought back to their carriage ride when she talked about all the things she couldn't do as a princess. If he would've been there, he would've probably agreed with Ruby.

"No." Belle smiled. "Don't apologize, you're right. It really does sometimes. I actually used to love dancing" Her eyes softened allowing herself to be vulnerable.

"Well I have an idea. Why don't you dance with me?" Her hand was outstretched in invitation. "Everyone here is intoxicated and not very likely to remember. Plus, I'm your fiancés sister." Ruby's voice was so persistent and bubbly that Belle couldn't say no.

"Sure, why not." Belle giggled reaching for Ruby's hand.

They laughed like school girls and found themselves twirling under the mesmerizing sound of the music. After a few songs Belle called a male employee over and instructed for him to keep the cups of wine flowing. Pretty soon they were the only ones on the dance floor and the string quartet played just for them.

"I really like you Belle." Ruby said in between laughs as they finally stopped for a breather and sat on a lush velour couch tucked into the corner of the ballroom.

"You do? Oh, that makes me so glad, for a moment I thought you'd absolutely despise me."

"Despise? What no?" Ruby scrunched up her nose and began to shake her head in disagreement. "I mean maybe the correct word would be…intimidated? But I not once felt any negative feelings towards you."

"You? Intimidated by ME?" Belle could hardly contain her laughter.

"Yes. You know Belle it is not every day you meet a young girl who's going to be queen of one of the most powerful nations."

"And it's not every day you meet a girl that is as fierce as you and is a decorated war hero." Belle said the words with passion and pure amazement. She truly meant every single word; Ruby was an inspiration to her.

Ruby had the purest smile on her face as if she had never been complimented in her life. Her eyes almost watered with happiness. Belle's back sank into the frame of the couch and she could feel the room slightly spinning. She outstretched a hand and invited Ruby to rest her head against her chest while the two embraced. Belle was drunk, she was always overtly handsy and emotional when she was.

Although they were both drunk Belle couldn't help but feel relieved at how her and Ruby's friendship was going. At first, she only wanted it to spite Gaston, but now that she realizes it…Belle truly needed a friend. Besides her father and Oliver, Belle had no true friends. In fact, she found many people ingenuine and only searching her friendship out to ask a favor of her. It was easier to make friends when no one knew she was destined to be queen.

"What a wonderful pair of friends we are going to make." Belle said like an announcement.

"Friends?" Ruby cocked her head upwards to face Belle still practically reclining on the princess.

"I still can't believe you're Gaston's si-" Before the words could leave Belle's lips, she felt Ruby on hers. Time froze as Belle fully realized what was happening. Ruby was kissing her…and Belle wasn't pulling away.

She couldn't even get her thoughts together when the kisses grew more and more passionate. Belle's body was responding but her mind was literally on pause. As Ruby's tongue slipped into Belle's mouth, she finally pulled away out of breath.

Ruby's eyes widened as she realized Belle didn't have the reaction she anticipated.

"Am I interrupting something?" Belle couldn't believe her eyes as she stared into the eyes of a devilish handsome pirate. Bad timing, but she couldn't deny she was happy to see him.

"Killian." Belle exclaimed as she saw a devilish grin creep onto his face. "Ruby I uh-"

"Belle I'm so sorry. I thought we were having a moment- fuck that was so wrong of me. You're marrying my idiot brother in less than a month."

"No Ruby. Don't apologize- I um- I'm very _very_ flattered. Trust me any woman would be lucky to receive that affection from you I'm just. Engaged." Belle couldn't help but feel overwhelmed and like she was saying all the wrong words to Ruby. She truly didn't want her to feel rejected or embarrassed by the situation. "But I truly want to be your friend."

"Really? Even after I did that? Holy shit I'm seriously so embarrassed."

"Yes." Belle smiled. "And don't be I swear I'll probably forget about it tomorrow morning." And just then as if on cue Belle released a soft drunken hiccup.

"I guess what everyone says is true. You really are too good for my brother." Belle didn't want to agree too eagerly so she simply softly nodded. "Also, how the hell do you know Captain Hook." Ruby all of a sudden turned to face Killian who seemed surprised that she called him out by name.

"Have we met?" Killian retorted.

"Briefly." Ruby began. "At a tavern called Rusty Oak in Montebeck last autumn."

Killian didn't follow her words. "Montebeck is a popular port. I've been there nearly a hundred times in the last two years."

"It was further east towards the outskirts; I was leading a group of explorers."

Killian shot her a dead pan look.

"Ugh" Ruby scoffed. "You slept with my girlfriend at the time, Primrose. She had short strawberry blonde hair and a strange birth mark on her right thigh."

Belle rolled her eyes as Killian exclaimed at the memory. She should've known her grudge for him was over a woman. "You pig." Belle shouted without thinking.

She silently cursed herself as she noticed a wave of confusion rise in Ruby.

"Wait so how do you two know each other." Ruby looked between the two.

"Long story short…he's the one who rescued me from the Evil Queen and brought me back home."

"Oh is that so, I didn't realize you were capable of any good deeds. Impressive."

"Nonsense. I'm simply here for the reward money her father promised."

"After 8 months? Yeah that doesn't make a lick of sense." Ruby looked suspicious.

"We give him a reward monthly." Belle spoke covering their tracks.

With a soft _mhm_ Ruby was silenced and all her questions were was awkwardly quite for a while before Belle dismissed herself and shortly after Killian.

* * *

 _ **I'm so excited to finally be able to introduce Ruby! I hope she's everything you all envisioned and hoped for. Please leave me a review on what you all thought about her and the chapter. I will be picking up the next chapter in her perspective so please let me know what you hope to see about her life and backstory! Thanks so much for reading!**_


End file.
